Concessions
by Illya Pendragon
Summary: Une femme nommée Illya vient faire une proposition à Camelot afin de sceller une paix entre leurs royaumes en guerre, mais deux problèmes à cette démarche: 1: son royaume est un royaume où la magie est tolérée, et 2: la teneur de sa proposition loin d'être commune. Ces deux détails sont loin de ravir notre cher Roi de Camelot. Uther/OFC
1. Chapter 1

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Père ? demanda Arthur pour la énième fois.

Uther jeta un regard soucieux à son fils, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Ils étaient tous deux debout en bas du grand escalier de Camelot, en habits d'apparat, attendant patiemment ou plutôt impatiemment l'arrivée de leurs « invités ». Derrière eux, plusieurs chevaliers et représentants du Conseil partageaient leur nervosité.

- Nos adversaires ont proposé une trêve pour essayer de trouver un accord qui mettrait fin à cette guerre sanglante, nous devons leur donner une chance…nos armées s'entretuent depuis trop longtemps sans qu'aucun gagnant ne se dégage des combats. Nous ne pouvons écarter une telle opportunité, Arthur.

- Ils ont demandé à venir ici, pourquoi ne pas écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire sur un terrain neutre ?

- Je ne sais pas…répondit Uther en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de son fils. Mais je pense que la réponse à ta question est imminente…

Le jeune Prince tourna alors ses yeux vers le loin et aperçut une petite délégation approcher, enfin pas vraiment une délégation…

- Ils ne sont que trois ? s'exclama Arthur étonné.

- Apparemment…je n'aime pas ça, confia le Roi. Je commence à croire que tu avais peut-être raison d'être suspicieux à leur sujet…

Uther avança de quelques pas quand les chevaux de leurs ennemis furent enfin près d'eux. Il détailla alors le convoi, trois personnes en effet, trois soldats casqués portant les armoiries des Darakorn sur leur cape bleu indigo, un dragon or mais à la différence de celui des Pendragon, le leur semblaient assoupi. Quand le Roi y regarda de plus près, il vit que les dragons ne dormaient pas, ils avaient tous un œil ouvert semblant surveiller leur environnement. Les chevaux stoppèrent près d'eux, un devant, et deux derrière. Aucun des chevaliers n'amorça le moindre mouvement.

- Bienvenue à Camelot, déclara Uther plus par politesse que par franchise. Je suis Uther Pendragon et voici mon fils, Arthur.

Le chevalier le plus en avant enleva alors son casque et…un murmure parcourut soudain la petite foule massée sur le grand escalier. Le chevalier était une femme.

- C'est une femme ?lâcha Arthur de manière peu discrète qui conduit la femme à poser son regard sur lui avec une expression irritée.

Contrairement à Arthur, Uther ne laissa apparaître sa surprise que quelques secondes… leurs opposants n'interdisaient pas aux femmes de combattre et de rejoindre les rangs de la chevalerie. Mais Camelot ne voyait pas une femme en armure tous les jours…elle descendit avec agilité de son cheval et s'approcha des deux Pendragon.

- _Je suis Illya Darakorn. Merci de me recevoir ici._

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux aux paroles de la cavalière, cherchant à comprendre mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre, elle venait de s'exprimer dans sa langue natale, qui n'était pas la même que la leur. Cela commençait à agacer le jeune homme…

- Génial, elle ne parle même pas la même langue que nous…ça va être du pur plaisir, rétorqua-t-il en scrutant son père. Je le maintiens c'est une mauvaise idée…

- Je comprends parfaitement votre langue, Arthur Pendragon ! rétorqua-t-elle avant qu'Uther ait pu ajouter un commentaire à la remarque.

Arthur se tourna alors plus que gêné vers la femme, confus de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement.

- Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour pour empirer une situation déjà compliquée entre nos deux peuples…ajouta-t-elle simplement. Je disais que mon nom est Illya Darakorn.

Uther leva un sourcil au nom de la jeune femme, ce nom il l'avait déjà entendu il y avait fort longtemps. Il fut également étonné de sa maîtrise de leur langue, elle parlait avec un léger accent qui serait passé inaperçu s'il n'avait pas su que leur langue n'était pas sa langue maternelle.

- Illya ? Vous êtes la fille de Torek, le roi d'Anhira, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet. Je vous remercie d'avoir autorisé mon convoi à traverser vos terres pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Illya avait reporté son attention sur Uther, excluant de fait Arthur de la conversation, conséquence de son faux pas initial.

- Convoi est un bien grand mot, lâcha Arthur sans s'en rendre compte.

Uther et son invité regardèrent le jeune Prince irrités par ce commentaire.

- Je veux dire que je pensais que vous auriez une délégation de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes avec vous… Pour votre protection, précisa-t-il.

- Je sais parfaitement me défendre, Prince Arthur. Et une telle délégation aurait pu être mal perçue à Camelot. Je suis venue négocier une paix, pas envenimer une situation déjà désespérée.

- Pardonnez ma remarque, s'excusa-t-il.

Considérant le sujet clos, elle extirpa une missive de sa ceinture et de sa main gantée la tendit au Roi en silence. Il l'attrapa et la déplia pour commencer à la lire.

- Ceci est la base de l'accord que je souhaite conclure avec vous.

Uther leva un sourcil étonné, d'habitude ce genre de requête nécessitait un huis clos et ne se faisait pas en présence de tout les nobles de Camelot, cette femme voulait aller droit au but, soit, cela lui convenait. Il ne désirait pas la garder dans son royaume plus que nécessaire. Il commença cependant à parcourir la lettre, Arthur lisant par-dessus son épaule, une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, mais il ne dit rien, trop absorbé par le contenu de la missive. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps sa surprise à la teneur de la lettre, passant rapidement son regard de la lettre à la femme en face de lui.

- Vous proposez…murmura-t-il.

- …UN MARIAGE ? s'écria Arthur plus qu'alarmé.

_Nouvelle fic avec toujours mon Uther chéri à l'honneur...je ne m'en lasserai jamais je crois! J'attends vos reviews et vos avis sur ce début qui comptera de nombreux chapitres derrière._


	2. Chapter 2

Uther avait été incapable de finir sa phrase toujours sous le choc de sa découverte, il demeurait bouche ouverte devant Illya. Son fils avait été plus prompt à parler, de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure que des idées se formaient dans sa tête. La petite foule derrière eux avait réagi comme Arthur, laissant échapper des exclamations d'étonnement et ne pouvant retenir un murmure sourd derrière les deux Pendragon. De toutes les propositions probables, celles d'échange de terre ou d'accord commerciaux étaient les plus courantes pour sceller une paix, mais dans leur cas personne n'avait envisagé une union au sens stricte du terme entre leurs deux royaumes. Pour la bonne raison que cela semblait tout bonnement impensable et la réaction autour d'eux venait de conforter cette idée.

- Je sais que cela doit vous paraître inadéquat, mais nos royaumes sont trop différents pour se contenter d'un accord standard qui satisferait les deux parties. Même si nous en trouvions un, tôt ou tard la guerre recommencerait parce que nos mondes sont bien trop différents. Il faut conclure un accord à plus long terme qui ne pourrait être rompu et assurerait protection à chaque partie. Je me propose d'épouser l'un d'entre vous, à votre convenance, pour sceller un tel accord, liant ainsi nos deux familles définitivement.

Un long moment passa au cours duquel personne ne parlât. Illya attendait une réaction de la part de ses hôtes, tandis qu'Arthur commençait à imaginer la suite dans sa tête, à savoir que son père allait le forcer à épouser cette femme pour le _bien du royaume_… et qu'Uther, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de cette femme, jeune femme puisqu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et qui venait de s'offrir publiquement à l'un d'entre eux pour apaiser leurs différents.

- Père ? se hasarda Arthur voyant la réaction de son père tarder.

Cela eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur, le ramenant à la réalité : à savoir une princesse d'un royaume ennemi venait de s'offrir à l'un d'entre eux et elle attendait une réponse. Il se racla discrètement la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Illya. Ceci est plus qu'inattendu. Je pensais que nos négociations seraient plus _traditionnelles_…et ne nous engageraient pas dans ce genre de discussions.

- Je ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, je veux juste que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement avant d'écarter cette solution. C'est un acte important, grave de conséquences. Pour chacun d'entre nous.

Uther réussit au bout de quelques secondes à passer outre la surprise et à formuler une réaction digne du roi qu'il était.

- Oui, je le ferai, répondit Uther.

Illya regarda brièvement autour d'elle, le jour commençait à décliner et la fatigue devenait de plus en plus présente. Et ils étaient toujours sur les marches du palais.

- Je ne veux pas paraître incorrecte, mais nous avons fait une longue route depuis Anhira et un peu de repos serait plus que le bienvenu…

- Oui, bien sûr. Vos quartiers sont d'ailleurs prêts.

- Bien, dit Illya en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux gardes qui avaient mis pieds à terre.

Uther amorça un mouvement pour rentrer à l'intérieur de château, grimpa même quelques marches engendrant par la même occasion la dispersion des notables et chevaliers autour de lui et s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour faire face à la jeune femme. Illya leva un sourcil surprise à Uther.

- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne pénétriez à l'intérieur. La magie est interdite à Camelot.

- J'avais cru comprendre, ironisa son invitée en souriant découvrant des dents parfaitement blanches.

- Je ne plaisante pas, insista-t-il sur un ton ferme. Vous et aucun de vos gardes ne devez l'utiliser ici, c'est la condition sine qua non à ce que votre séjour se passe le mieux possible ici.

- Vous avez ma parole, Uther Pendragon. Une remarque cependant à votre _condition._

- Je vous écoute.

- La magie est quelque chose que nous utilisons naturellement pour la plupart d'entre nous, mais nous allons faire l'effort de nous restreindre. Je me porte garante de mes gardes.

- Bien.

Uther allait reprendre sa marche quand Illya poursuivit sa remarque sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contestation. Elle était ce qu'elle était, une magicienne mais une fille de Roi avant tout et son port de tête et son regard déterminé trahissaient en cet instant ses origines nobles.

- Cependant, si nos vies ou même les vôtres étaient en danger, nous pourrions être amenés à l'utiliser par pur réflexe pour nous défendre. C'est quelque chose que nous ne contrôlons pas. Je ne peux donc vous certifier que dans de telles conditions, votre requête soit respectée…

Illya vit Uther prendre quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, sous les yeux étonnés d'Arthur qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un jour être témoin d'une conversation de ce genre en présence de son père sans que celui-ci ne réagisse violemment…

- Et j'apprécierais énormément si aucun d'entre vous ne fassiez de remarques désobligeantes sur la magie et ses utilisateurs en notre présence. De même que je ne critiquerai pas votre manière de gouverner votre royaume durant notre séjour.

- Vos termes sont acceptables, acquiesça finalement Uther.

Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil à Gaius positionné sur sa droite comme pour vérifier qu'il avait entendu la même chose que lui, mais vu l'expression du vieux médecin, la réponse était oui. Uther s'était remis en marche, à ses côtés Illya et derrière eux Arthur, Gaius et Morgane. Les différentes autres personnes reprirent leurs activités, les deux gardes d'Illya suivaient d'autres chevaliers qui les conduisaient vers leurs quartiers respectifs pour se reposer. Et la Princesse ne voyait apparemment aucun inconvénient à demeurer sans protection.

Arthur détailla rapidement cette jeune _magicienne_ qui venait de réussir l'exploit de se faire tolérer par Uther Pendragon à Camelot. Au moins pour quelques jours…De taille moyenne pour une femme, elle arrivait cependant à hauteur d'épaule de son père marchant fièrement à ses côtés sa longue cape légèrement soulevée par sa marche. Arthur remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait aucun signe distinctif de ses gardes qui aurait pu laisser deviner qu'elle faisait partie de la famille royale. Ses bottes claquaient contre la pierre du sol, et Arthur pensa pendant l'espace d'une seconde que son père et cette femme allait plutôt bien ensemble physiquement, en tout cas mieux qu'avec lui. Elle devait avoir autour de trente ans et lui n'en avait que vingt trois. Même si c'était pour le bien du royaume, il ne se voyait pas épouser une femme plus âgée que lui, mais elle était beaucoup plus jeune que son père, et son âge demeurait plus proche du sien, il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix. Et même si elle était assez séduisante avec ses longs cheveux bruns tressés dans le dos, son visage fin et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que la nuit, il n'était pas attiré par elle. Mais il savait que cela ne compterait pas vraiment pour son père au moment où celui-ci devrait prendre sa décision…

Uther laissa son invitée à une servante qui la conduisit vers les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués. Il n'entendit qu'un bout de leur conversation :

- _je tuerais pour un bain chaud…_

- _il vous attend dans vos quartiers, votre Altesse._

- _Vous plaisantez ?_

- _Non._

- _Votre nom déjà ?_

- _Eileen, mes amis m'appellent Leen._

- _Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, Eileen._

**_Notes:_**_Pour mieux vous imaginer cette jeune femme qui va venir troubler la quiétude de notre bon roi, je vous conseille de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à "Maria Hill" interprétée par Cobie Smulders. C'est ainsi que je m'imagine ce personnage avec une taille un peu plus grande, des cheveux légèrement plus clairs et des yeux d'un bleu plus profond mais tout aussi captivant...juste pour vous donner une petite idée...Uther a plutôt bon goût, non?_


	3. Chapter 3

Illya avait été conviée à partager le dîner du Roi le soir de son arrivée à Camelot, plus par protocole que par réelle volonté, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle était elle-aussi issue de la noblesse et connaissait ses us et coutumes sur le bout des doigts. Elle était son hôte, il était « obligé » de la traiter de la sorte. Mais elle s'en accommodait fort bien, ayant fait l'effort de troquer sa tenue de chevalier pour une robe longue bleue pâle.

- Vos quartiers vous conviennent-ils ?

- Ils sont plus que parfaits et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de loger mes gardes près de moi.

Uther et Illya étaient seuls dans la salle à manger, à sa grande surprise elle avait pensé qu'il aurait également convié au moins son fils voire Morgane. Mais la situation lui convenait, ils pourraient ainsi parler librement de cet éventuel accord.

- Je sais que je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures, mais j'aimerais parler un peu plus de ma proposition, si cela ne vous dérange pas…bien entendu.

Les serviteurs apportèrent des plats richement garnis et les posèrent sur la table. Après avoir rempli leurs gobelets, ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce que Uther leur fasse signe de sortir de la salle. Devant elle, des plats de viandes, de fruits divers, de légumes…le tout en grande quantité, une quantité qu'ils ne pourraient en aucun cas absorber en totalité.

- Au contraire, je dois dire que je suis curieux de vous entendre. Et je pense que vous avez dû réfléchir aux modalités de sa mise en œuvre…

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle suivant l'exemple du Roi en se servant de gibier devant elle. Si ce mariage a lieu, ce ne sera bien sûr qu'un mariage « de façade ». vous entendez bien que dans aucun cas je ne ferais quartier commun avec vous ou votre fils selon le cas. Je ne suis pas venue vendre mon âme, seulement créer une paix.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé une telle chose à vrai dire, confirma Uther en plongeant son regard vert intense dans le sien.

Illya but quelques gorgées de son breuvage qui s'avérait être un excellent vin rouge avant de poursuivre. Il fallait à tout pris éviter les faux pas, leurs avenirs en dépendaient, cela était sans doute l'unique occasion de sceller une paix entre leurs deux royaumes.

- Je préfère être claire dès le début, pour éviter les malentendus et les mauvaises surprises. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous, Uther Pendragon. Certaines bonnes d'autres moins bonnes. Mais un détail revenait pourtant dans toutes ces rumeurs: votre tempérament explosif. Je n'ai moi-même pas le caractère à rester muette et à fermer les yeux sur les problèmes d'un royaume ou encore me taire quand j'en suis donné l'ordre, mais je suis prête à faire des efforts si vous en faites de votre côté. J'espère ainsi que si cet accord est conclu, vous me laisserez une certaine place à vos côtés.

Uther avait levé un sourcil quand elle avait abordé son caractère « explosif », il ne se doutait pas que ce détail avait passé les frontière de son propre royaume. Puis avait accusé le coup en silence. Si elle se mariait avec lui, les conseils promettaient d'être encore plus animés qu'en sa seule présence, des conflits violents en perspective...

- En vous mariant avec l'un d'entre nous, vous deviendriez de fait Reine ou Princesse de Camelot. Cette place sera la vôtre automatiquement.

- Je suis une femme, Uther, et je suis issue d'une famille royale. Je sais comment on traite les femmes de Rois. Et vous êtes et demeurerez le Roi, mais je ne suis pas une écervelée qui vous pourrez cacher dans un coin ou manipuler à votre guise, je veux juste que vous en soyez conscient…si vous acceptez cet accord.

- Ce point particulier, je l'avais compris en vous voyant débarquer à Camelot accompagnée de seulement deux gardes pour vous offrir en mariage…rétorqua-t-il de manière calme et sincère.

Illya ne remarqua aucune animosité dans sa réponse, juste qu'il semblait avoir saisi qu'elle ne serait pas une potiche de plus dans sa cour, mais qu'il devrait compter sur elle pour donner son avis, un avis qui ne serait pas toujours le même que le sien...

- Comment comptez-vous apporter cette paix ?

- Voilà la question essentielle…sourit-elle satisfaite que les points précédents ne lui posent pas plus de problème que cela, à sa grande surprise. Vous devez arrêter les exécutions de magiciens et…

- QUOI ? Hors de question, statua-t-il catégoriquement.

Illya leva un sourcil exaspéré à la remarque intransigeante de son interlocuteur. Cette manière de couper court à toute conversation ayant pour objet la magie commençait sérieusement à la fatiguer nerveusement.

- Laissez-moi finir, Sire, avant de crier votre refus. Pour qu'une paix fonctionne entre nous, vous devez au moins _tolérer_ une conversation à propos de la magie, sinon je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons nous en sortir…souffla-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Je ne vous demande pas de légaliser la magie, mais d'arrêter les exécutions.

L'expression du Roi avait changé, dès qu'elle avait abordé le sujet de la magie et de sa gestion par Uther. Il s'était renfermé, son visage s'était durci au point de le faire paraître menaçant. Il reposa dans le même instant le bout de pain qu'il avait pourtant juste pris dans sa main, irrité par la tournure de la discussion.

- Je ne vois pas la différence, pointa-t-il.

- La différence est que je vivrais ici. Je suis capable de savoir si une personne possède la magie. Si c'est le cas et qu'elle a utilisé de la magie blanche, je vous propose d'extrader ces personnes vers Anhira via un couloir ...« neutre » dirais-je. Mon Royaume les accueillera, ils pourront vivre libre et en sécurité.

- Et s'ils utilisent la magie noire ?

- Votre méthode actuelle me satisfait amplement, déclara froidement la jeune femme.

Illya vit le roi écarquiller les yeux surpris à sa dernière remarque. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une position aussi radicale de sa part. Elle laissa le silence perdurer et se servit de fruits devant elle. Elle commença à peler une orange lentement, réfléchissant sur le fait d'avoir fait cette proposition était finalement une bonne idée…

- Vous agréeriez à l'exécution de magiciens ?demanda-t-il étonné.

- Ceux qui utilisent la magie noire ne sont pas des magiciens, mais des sorciers. Et une telle pratique n'est pas tolérée à Anhira. Ces personnes utilisent les forces du mal, elles sont dangereuses…et doivent être éliminées.

- Je vois…lâcha Uther.

Il se resservit du vin et en versa dans le verre de la jeune femme en la voyant lui tendre son gobelet. Cette femme était vraiment étonnante…

- Je vous propose une alliance qui permettrait de régler deux de vos problèmes : les magiciens qui vous ne pouvez pas supporter à Camelot et la guerre qui décime vos troupes et les miennes depuis des mois maintenant. Nos deux royaumes seraient unis par cette union, la guerre cesserait d'elle-même.

- Je dois reconnaître que votre proposition a du mérite, Illya. Elle est osée mais elle a le mérite d'apporter un espoir de sortir de ce conflit dignement. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement et considérer toutes les conséquences d'une telle alliance avant de vous donner ma réponse…


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Illya avait souhaité prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses gardes, pour vérifier que tout s'était passé aussi correctement pour eux que pour elle. Et oui, ils avaient été traités plus que correctement. La jeune femme était satisfaite que Uther considère sa présence comme une chance de parvenir à une paix plutôt qu'une menace pour la sécurité de son royaume. Bien que des gardes de Camelot en tenue ne les lâchaient jamais d'un pouce, ce qu'elle comprenait aisément…

En sortant de la pièce qui avait servi à les accueillir pour ce repas, elle trouva Arthur qui l'attendait à l'évidence avec anxiété.

- Prince Arthur, salua-t-elle.

- Votre Altesse. Je me propose de vous accompagner pour une promenade autour du château ce matin. Mon père est malheureusement occupé pour la matinée et ne peut s'en charger.

- Avec plaisir. Laissez-moi le temps d'aller me changer pour des vêtements plus adéquats.

Arthur remarqua alors qu'elle portait toujours sa robe bleue pâle de la veille qui mettait en valeur ses formes beaucoup plus que la tenue de chevalier avec laquelle elle était arrivée à Camelot.

- Bien sûr, je vous attendrais en bas du grand escalier, un garde vous y conduira, expliqua Arthur en inclinant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Arthur attendait en selle depuis quelques minutes quand la Princesse apparut. Il était nerveux et son anxiété commençait à se communiquer à son cheval qui s'agitait depuis un petit moment. Illya se mit à cheval et Arthur ouvrit le chemin.

Ils descendirent par la ville haute, puis basse, traversant les habitations du peuple de Camelot. La cité était assez importante en réalité et si on ajoutait les différents villages éparpillés autour, la population de Camelot devait être aussi nombreuse que celle d'Anhira. En tout cas, c'est ce que la jeune femme en déduisit en voyant l'étendue des maisons. Ils continuèrent un certain temps où Arthur faisait les explications classiques à son invitée, détaillant les points forts du royaume, ses gibiers, ses rivières, son climat…

- Vous semblez rodé à ce discours, Prince Arthur…laissa échapper la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis simplement que ce ne doit pas être la première fois que vous servez de guide à un hôte de votre père. Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation…je sais combien cela peut être ennuyeux de jouer ce rôle sans broncher. Mais merci pour la ballade, votre royaume est vraiment magnifique, différent de là d'où je viens, mais magnifique quand même.

- Je ne voulais pas paraître ennuyeux, je suis désolé. Mais la situation est un peu…

- …délicate ?

- Oui.

- Je sais, et je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que vous dans cette situation.

- C'était votre idée pourtant, de venir ici pour proposer ce mariage.

- Tout le royaume était contre ma proposition, aucun d'entre eux, pas même mon père ne voulait entendre d'une alliance avec les Pendragon. Les différents dataient de trop longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que c'était la seule chose intelligente à faire. Et que personne ne voulait prendre la responsabilité ni faire le sacrifice nécessaire à l'obtention de cette paix.

- Mais vous, vous étiez prête à le faire…remarqua-t-il.

- Je n'avais pas grand-chose à sacrifier.

La journée passa assez rapidement, Arthur ne s'était pas moqué d'Illya et avait prévu un tour complet des alentours de Camelot, ses plus beaux points de vues, ses petits villages…la jeune femme avait d'ailleurs apprécié cet effort. Ils rentrèrent assez tard le soir, l'heure du dîner était presque passée et Uther les attendait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Morgane. Un garde les ayant avertis que le Roi attendait depuis un certain temps déjà, ce qu'Arthur interpréta par _« où étiez-vous donc fourrés ? je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »,_ ils allèrent directement dans la grande salle, sans au préalable se changer de vêtements.

Comme attendu, Uther et Morgane avait déjà commencé leur repas, et le Roi ne cacha pas son léger mécontentement à leur retard. Arthur ne fit aucun cas de son père, sans doute blasé de ce comportement égocentrique qu'il subissait depuis sa naissance. Illya dut en revanche se contenir pour rester polie en de telles circonstances, après tout elle était leur invitée, en territoire ennemi, alors autant jouer profil bas pour le moment.

- Je dois vous avouer que vous avez un royaume magnifique, Uther. Rien de comparable à ce dont j'ai l'habitude, mais néanmoins magnifique.

- Merci, et vu l'heure tardive de votre retour, je me doute que vous avez fait un tour assez approfondi du propriétaire…

- Arthur m'a dit que vous seriez occupé toute la journée et de toute façon, votre charge à la tête du royaume ne s'arrête pas avec mon arrivée…

- En effet, agréa-t-il.

Morgane assise en face d'elle ne cessait de la dévisager, non pas par impolitesse, mais certainement par une trop grande curiosité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir.

- Vous avez des questions Dame Morgane ? demanda Illya en commençant à manger le morceau de poulet que les serviteurs venait de lui mettre dans son assiette.

- Je…non.

Uther qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué la tête de sa pupille se tourna vers elle avec un air étonné.

- Morgane ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez…je n'ai rien à cacher.

La jeune femme reporta tout de même son attention vers le Roi, attendant une autorisation avant de poursuivre, ce que Uther lui donna en faisant un léger mouvement de la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment magicienne ? lâcha-t-elle brusquement en fixant dans les yeux Illya.

- Oui. (et voyant sa réaction qui était quelque chose entre la peur viscérale et le dégoût, Illya poursuivit sa réponse) et vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, si c'est la question suivante. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à vous ni à personne en ce royaume.

- Vous êtes puissante ?

- Elle est la fille du Roi, Morgane, elle est forcément très puissante, dit Arthur en fixant son amie.

- Et tu sais ça comment ? demanda Uther à son fils.

- Simple déduction…

- Je peux répondre moi-même vous savez…s'irrita Illya. Pour votre information, ma famille est une des plus puissantes d'Anhira, mais notre magie peut prendre différente forme : don de prophétie, magie conventionnelle ou télépathie par exemple. Elle s'exprime différemment selon les individus et…

- Ça suffit, je pense qu'ils en ont assez entendu, interrompit soudainement Uther plus qu'énervé qu'un tel sujet soit abordé à table, _à sa table._

Illya tourna deux yeux choquée de son intervention subite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui _interdire_ de poursuivre son explication qui pourtant ne représentait aucun danger pour aucun d'entre eux.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de la sorte, je…

- J'aimerais éclaircir un point important, Uther Pendragon, l'interrompit Illya sur un ton empli d'une colère qu'elle ne pensait pas si proche. Nous allons peut-être être amenés à vivre l'un près de l'autre que vous soyez mon mari ou mon beau-père. J'ai accepté de ne pas utiliser la magie ici avec réticence mais compréhension, cependant en aucun cas je ne renierai ce que je suis, et parler de magie, de Dragons ou encore de Druides ne me semble pas représenter un si grand danger qu'il ne faille même pas oser l'aborder. Ces choses là _existent._

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler de la sorte ! Je suis le Roi ! rétorqua Uther en la menaçant du doigt.

Illya se leva sous la menace, n'ayant jamais supporté qu'un homme la rabaisse de la sorte. Elle était peut-être une femme, mais elle était fille de Roi et ne tolèrerait pas d'être insultée de la sorte. Elle fixa Uther dans les yeux avant de poursuivre, devant faire un effort important pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, je vous dis juste que vous empêchez votre fils d'avoir une connaissance complète de ce qui l'entoure en lui interdisant de s'intéresser à de tels sujets, et qu'un jour, cette ignorance pourrait bien avoir un prix à payer…

Et avant qu'Uther eut le temps de répondre, elle se leva et quitta la table suivie par un garde comme son ombre.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à sortir ! somma Uther d'une manière autoritaire en se levant.

Et avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna :

- Vous n'êtes pas mon Roi…rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement. Sire, Altesse, Dame Morgane, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !


	5. Chapter 5

_Dans la nuit …_

Uther n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, après le repas en compagnie de son invitée, il s'était ensuite occupé d'une montagne de paperasse qui d'habitude l'endormait. Mais là, il était éveillé et bien éveillé. La proposition de la fille de Torek avait été inattendue et les explications qu'elle lui avait données le poussaient à la prendre très au sérieux. S'il acceptait sa proposition, leurs deux royaumes seraient unis, il lierait Camelot à un monde de magiciens. Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation où elle avait quitté sa table après s'être accrochée avec lui. Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué, pourquoi est ce qu'un jour il ne pourrait pas simplement avoir de bonnes choses qui lui arriveraient ? Après plusieurs heures de tentatives où il n'avait que tourné et retourné sans relâche dans son lit, il se décida finalement à se lever, enfila les premiers vêtements à sa portée soit une chemise blanche ample et un pantalon marron et sortit de ses quartiers pour prendre l'air.

Il croisa quelques gardes en route, qui lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil sans faire le moindre commentaire quant à sa petite ballade nocturne. Il se dirigea vers l'aile Est du château, ses pas ne troublaient même pas le silence caractéristique de la nuit. Uther jeta un regard en contrebas, personne. Il aimait réellement la solitude, mais en cet instant un peu de compagnie aurait été appréciable…juste quelqu'un à qui parler de sujets importants ou non, pour se changer les idées. La vie l'avait forcé à vivre seul, ce n'était pas son choix. Et…

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion en voyant l'éclat d'une torche au loin qui se dirigeait vers les souterrains. Le Roi changea alors de direction et hâta le pas vers l'intrus. Il n'y avait pas de ronde vers les souterrains, celui qui y allait n'était par évidence pas à sa place. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait quasiment rattrapé l'intrus et descendait derrière lui sans se faire détecter. Il serra instinctivement sa main gauche sur la garde de son épée pour se rassurer de sa présence et réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas d'épée à sa ceinture. _Merde ! _Uther jura intérieurement, conscient que son oubli pourrait lui être fatal ce soir. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, seul poursuivant un intrus qui se dirigeait comme s'il connaissait les lieux vers un des plus secrets les mieux gardés de Camelot.

Uther arriva enfin au bout du chemin qui descendait vers les entrailles du château, et entendit des voix. Il approcha lentement et se positionna à l'entrée de la grotte, dissimulé par la paroi.

- _Mon inattendue Pendragon !_

- _Kilgharrah…je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…_

Uther réalisa soudain que l'intrus qu'il poursuivait n'était autre que son hôte, Illya. Elle était venue discuter avec le Grand Dragon qu'il gardait emprisonné depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans. Il avait pensé l'interrompre tout de suite et faire connaître sa présence, mais en entendant le dragon l'appeler de la sorte, il s'était ravisé et souhaitait écouter la suite. Car elle promettait d'être plus qu'intéressante.

- _Tu es une Pendragon…_

- _Non, je n'en étais pas une à ma naissance, ni quand j'avais cinq ans ni à dix ans quand tu me l'as dit pour la dernière fois…_

- _Mais tu le seras bientôt…_

- _Peut-être si Uther accepte ma proposition. _

- _Alors c'est vrai, tu es venue offrir ta vie à ce tyran._

- _Nous avons perdu trop d'hommes et de femmes dans cette guerre, elle doit cesser et seule une alliance de la sorte en a le pouvoir._

- _Certainement pas une idée de ton père…_

- _Non, c'est la mienne. _

Il y eu un silence dans les paroles et Uther approcha un peu plus pour voir la scène. Il fut étonné de trouver Illya près du dragon, elle avait sauté le vide les séparant et elle était maintenant appuyée contre la paroi lui faisant face.

- _Pourquoi ferais-tu un tel sacrifice ?_

- _Ce serait un sacrifice si j'avais quelque chose à sacrifier… et je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

_Le dragon eut une sorte d'acquiescement à sa remarque, comprenant visiblement là où elle voulait en venir._

- _Avec lequel des deux Pendragon vas-tu t'unir ?_

- _J'ai laissé le choix à Uther. Peu m'importe, je ne me marie pas par amour. _

- _ As-tu une préférence ?_

- _Entre les deux Pendragon ? Pas réellement, mais il serait plus opportun que ce soit Uther qui accepte ce mariage. Arthur est jeune, il n'a pas encore goûté à la vie, n'a pas parcouru le monde, il ne s'est jamais marié. Je ne souhaite pas gâcher sa vie en lui imposant une union qu'il ne désire pas._

- _Alors qu'Uther…_

- _Uther est comme moi, il n'attend plus rien de la vie. Lui comme moi avons enterré l'amour de notre vie et n'avons jamais pu nous en relever. Nous avons perdu une partie de notre âme le jour de leur mort, n'avons jamais pu tourner la page. Quand on a la chance de trouver quelqu'un qu'on aime tellement que sa seule existence justifie notre vie, et qu'on le perd, on ne peut plus rien attendre de l'avenir. Se marier l'un à l'autre ne sera pas un grand sacrifice, plus rien n'a d'importance, alors vivre ici ou à Anhira, cela m'est égal. Notre vie s'est achevée quand ils sont morts._

- _Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec lui…_

_La jeune femme laissa un sourire parcourir ses lèvres en entendant la remarque du dragon.  
_

- _J'en ai eu un petit aperçu ce soir…mais je ne recherche pas le bonheur et je crois que lui non plus. Notre bonheur aurait dû être avec la personne qui avait notre cœur. Personne ne pourra jamais les remplacer. Nous ne vivons plus que pour nos royaumes respectifs et essayons de les maintenir en paix. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas sacrifier Arthur dans cet accord, mais le choix revient à Uther._

- _Tu parles avec respect de lui…_

- _Il a un caractère exécrable, ne tolère aucune opposition mais je pense que nous sommes plus semblables qu'il le croie…_

- _Parce que vous avez tous deux souffert plus que nécessaire, parce que vous savez ce que le mot sacrifice signifie... _

- _Mais vu la soirée que je viens de passer, je doute qu'il accepte ma proposition de toute façon._

_Uther vit le Dragon faire un mouvement qui aurait pu être comparé à un haussement de sourcil chez l'homme, exprimant ainsi sa surprise._

- _Nous nous sommes accrochés au sujet de la magie…expliqua-t-elle._

- _C'est étonnant…ironisa la créature._

- _Kilgharrah, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça…il ne voulait pas que je réponde à des interrogations Morgane, et a essayé de me faire taire._

- _Ce serait une première…tu n'as pas donc accédé à sa volonté._

- _Non, même s'il acceptait une telle union, on passerait notre temps à se hurler dessus… (elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira en se frottant le visage) Mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je pensé qu'une telle alliance serait possible ? Nos mondes sont tellement différents…je me rends compte que cette idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne que cela._

Uther n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et avait écouté sagement les dires d'Illya. Il y avait du vrai dans ses propos. Il ne serait pas juste de sacrifier Arthur dans cette histoire. Il était encore jeune. Trop jeune pour faire ce choix. Il vit alors la jeune femme s'approcher du dragon jusqu'à s'asseoir contre son flanc, près de son aile. Il s'était couché et avait amené son aile autour d'elle pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur, posant sa tête face à elle alors qu'elle parlait.

- _Il me manque tu sais Kilgharrah. Je pensais qu'au bout d'un certain temps la douleur s'atténuerait, mais il n'en est rien. Il y a des matins où je me réveille encore et je le cherche près de moi et soudain la réalité me frappe violemment. Je suis seule. Erik ne reviendra jamais…cela fera huit ans dans une semaine que…_

Elle avait laissé tomber la façade de fierté qui ornait son visage depuis son arrivée à Camelot et avait autorisé des larmes à couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant qu'elle ait pu perdre son mari ni d'ailleurs qu'elle fût mariée. Mais sa blessure était bien réelle puisqu'elle l'avait comparé à la sienne et que ses déclarations étaient on ne peut plus exactes. Elle avait continué à parler de sa souffrance avec le dragon, et Uther avait commencé à rebrousser chemin ne se sentant pas à sa place en tant que spectateur, la peine qu'elle exprimait ne le regardait pas. Il avait senti le regard du Dragon se poser sur lui alors qu'il partait et avait cru qu'il serait interpelé par Kilgharrah, mais la créature ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui pleurait sous son aile.

Uther avait attendu un long moment en haut du souterrain menant au dragon, espérant quoi ? Il ne savait même pas. Lui dire qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec le Dragon ? Faire semblant de la rencontrer au milieu de la nuit dans les allées du château ? Mais quand au bout d'une heure, Illya n'était toujours remontée, il avait décidé de descendre pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il découvrit alors la jeune femme endormie contre le Dragon, littéralement blottie contre lui et protégée par son aile. Kilgharrah avait relevé la tête à son approche.

- Sire…cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu le plaisir de votre visite…vingt ans je dirais, ironisa le Dragon. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici bas ?

- Illya, répondit sèchement Uther.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? A quel point vous détestez ce qu'elle est et que sa seule existence vous dégoute ?

Uther dévisagea le Dragon, sa remarque ne l'atteignait nullement. Il réfléchit à faire simplement demi-tour et la laisser là, ce serait la solution la plus simple…mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Pourquoi la cherchiez-vous ?

- Pour éclaircir certains points de son accord, mentit-il. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais là tout à l'heure ? Vous m'avez vu.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir…mais vous vous aviez besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Le Roi ne fit aucun commentaire sur la remarque énigmatique de Kigharrah, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard si jamais il daignait y accorder une quelconque importance.

- Pouvez-vous la ramener de ce côté?

- Je le peux.

- Alors, faites-le. Je ne veux pas la laisser ici toute la nuit, il fait trop froid ici.

- Trop froid pour elle mais pas assez pour moi visiblement, railla la créature.

Le Dragon acquiesça finalement et la souleva gentiment jusqu'à la poser dans les bras d'Uther qui s'était approché. Illya dormait toujours profondément mais son visage portait les stigmates de la peine qu'elle avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt. Des larmes séchées recouvraient ses joues, son visage était rougi et de temps en temps sa respiration laissait s'échapper des sanglots incontrôlables. Uther se tourna pour la remonter vers la surface quand le Dragon le rappela :

- Pendragon !

Le Roi se retourna à peine, juste pour entendre ce que Kilgharrah avait à lui dire.

- Illya n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le laisse paraître, elle cache une blessure aussi profonde que la vôtre. Prenez soin d'elle.

Uther resta immobile les yeux fixés dans le regard calme de son interlocuteur, étonné que telles paroles proviennent du Dragon qu'il avait lui-même emprisonné vingt années auparavant, et reprit finalement sa route vers la surface. En marchant dans des couloirs qu'il saurait déserts, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il s'était retrouvé avec une magicienne dans ses bras en train d'errer seul dans la nuit. _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire exactement ? Si quelqu'un me croise, que va-t-il penser ? Aucune importance, elle ne pouvait rester dans la grotte avec ce froid. _Il reporta son attention sur la tête toujours blottie dans son épaule, songeant qu'elle était tout de même très belle pour une magicienne, avec son teint halé par une existence passée au bord de l'océan. Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de la ramener dans ses quartiers, cette femme était tout ce qu'il détestait, tout ce qu'il aurait dû haïr et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche d'elle en cet instant, de partager la peine qu'elle avait décrite au dragon. Cette même peine que lui ressentait jour après jour depuis le départ d'Ygraine. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ce soir, était en train de changer son opinion sur elle, il avait quelque peu douté de la sincérité de ses arguments, trouvant cela plus qu'étrange qu'elle soit venue se donner volontairement en mariage à son ennemi. Mais après ce qu'il avait entendu, il comprenait son choix. Ils partageaient une blessure identique. Et peut-être qu'au bout du compte ils pourraient s'entendre, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à gérer le quotidien de ses charges. Elle était fille de Roi, et de ce qu'Uther savait d'Anhira, elle avait dû être éduquée de la même manière que ses frères et savait donc gérer un royaume. Et il était fatigué de diriger seul Camelot sans jamais avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer ou simplement parler le soir. Il y avait bien Arthur, mais il était son fils et il ne pouvait lui demander cela, tout comme il ne pouvait lui demander d'épouser Illya. Uther atteignit enfin les quartiers dédiés à son hôte, il avait pour cela contourné tous les gardes pouvant se trouver sur son chemin pour éviter toute question embarrassante. Après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte d'une seule main, il pénétra dans la pièce et déposa Illya sur son lit. Uther enleva ses chaussures, puis la recouvrit de ses couvertures après l'avoir mieux installée sur un oreiller. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder, la pale lumière fournie par la pleine lune l'aidant à distinguer son visage dans cette pénombre. Il expira en fermant les yeux s'assit sur un fauteuil près du lit en croisant les mains devant son visage pour réfléchir. La nuit avait toujours été une excellente conseillère pour lui, et il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de lumière dans cette histoire. Cette femme était son ennemi, elle proposait une alliance où elle vivrait près de lui et serait donc apte à connaître beaucoup de détails sur Camelot, des connaissances qui n'avaient aucun prix en temps de guerre. Mais elle lui proposait une paix. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? _Devait-il_ lui faire confiance ? S'il ne l'avait pas surprise avec le dragon, il aurait répondu sans une seconde d'hésitation : non. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Oui mais voilà, il avait assisté à une conversation qui remettait en question ses convictions. Ses larmes n'avaient pas été feintes, elle souffrait réellement de la perte de son mari, et elle voulait vraiment créer cette alliance pour mettre fin à cette guerre sanglante. Il n'y avait aucun piège. La suite ne dépendait que de lui maintenant. Une fois de plus, il devait prendre une décision qui allait engager tout son royaume, tout son peuple, toutes les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. S'il se trompait, ce serait eux qui en paieraient les conséquences et au prix fort.

- Mon dieu, soupira-t-il doucement. Pourquoi cela n'est-il jamais simple et facile…

C'était dans ces moments qu'Ygraine lui manquait le plus, où son avis, sa patience envers lui et sa franchise auraient été plus qu'utiles…S'il acceptait son offre, cette jeune femme deviendrait par le fait proche de lui, de sa famille, toute sa famille. Illya était une magicienne, allait-il être capable de gérer cela ? Serait-il capable tolérer une magicienne à ses côtés quotidiennement et partager son royaume avec elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il resta près d'une heure à réfléchir en fixant le visage d'Illya dont les traits s'étaient finalement détendus comme si cela pouvait lui apporter la solution et finalement, sentant le sommeil enfin vouloir de lui, il sortit et regagna ses quartiers pour les quelques heures restantes avant l'aube.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin quand Illya arriva dans la salle du petit déjeuner, elle trouva Uther assis en bout de table à sa place habituelle en train de prendre connaissance de quelques papiers du royaume. Il était relativement tard, et tous devaient déjà avoir déjeuné depuis plus d'une heure. Elle attendit poliment qu'il relève son regard vers elle pour lui signifier qu'elle avait l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Illya.

- Sire.

Uther remarqua en lui-même qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom ce qu'il interpréta comme une mauvaise chose, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, leur échange de la veille ayant été vif.

- Uther, s'il vous plaît, rectifia-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire pour signifier qu'il ne lui tenait aucune rigueur de ses remarques de la veille.

Illya approcha et prit la place qui avait été la sienne depuis les deux jours précédents, soit à la gauche d'Uther où une assiette et de la nourriture l'attendaient.

- Vous n'êtes pas très matinale, remarqua-t-il en reprenant son occupation.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir hier soir, le voyage m'a plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais.

Uther releva son regard vers elle pour l'apercevoir manger quelques fruits lentement. Son expression était sensiblement la même que lorsqu'il l'avait déposée dans ses quartiers au milieu de la nuit, elle était calme, trop calme à son goût comme ayant décidé de renoncer à se battre contre lui. Quand elle croisa son regard en levant la tête vers lui, il ne détourna pas les yeux et se laissa quelques instants capturer par l'intensité de leur bleu. Elle avait des yeux réellement étonnants. Il ramena le regard sur son parchemin qu'il signa et apposa finalement son sceau. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot, avalant simplement son repas.

- Garde !

Un hallebardier approcha :

- Amenez cela à Geoffroy et scellez la salle, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

L'homme prit le papier et salua le Roi avant de disparaître en fermant les portes monumentales de la salle sous les yeux interloqués de la jeune femme.

- Nous devons parler, Illya. Et seuls.

La Princesse souleva un sourcil à sa déclaration, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

- Je croyais qu'après la discussion d'hier soir, il n'y aurait plus grand-chose à dire…et que vous voudriez me voir partir au plus vite de votre château.

- Vous ne souhaitez plus conclure cet accord ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Seulement…

- J'ai réfléchi. A votre proposition. Longuement.

- Et je me doute de la suite…

- Vous avez raison sur un point, un accord classique ne suffirait pas à maintenir une paix durable entre nos peuples. Et nous avons perdu d'innombrables guerriers de part et d'autre dans cet affrontement. Vous savez que nos peuples ne peuvent être plus différents l'un de l'autre, qu'une paix est tellement impensable qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait même effleuré l'idée du doigt et pourtant vous voilà ici en face de moi prête à vous sacrifier. Et je dois admettre que quand je vous ai vue arriver à Camelot il y a deux jours avec seulement deux gardes pour vous protéger, je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un de fou. Totalement fou. Je n'avais pas cru une seule seconde que vous étiez sérieuse dans cette demande de pourparler.

Uther marqua une pause dans son discours, laissant ses yeux errer autour de lui sur les murs de la pièce ou le plafond, comme incertain de la manière dont il devait prononcer la suite, doutant même de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Je m'y attendais, murmura-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- A quoi ?

- A ce que vous refusiez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être possible. Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné la chance d'essayer…dit-elle en se levant. Je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps.

Illya s'apprêtait à quitter la table quand elle sentit quelque chose la retenir par l'avant bras. Et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit la main gauche d'Uther la retenant par le bras _gentiment._

- Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais vous dire, Illya. J'allais vous dire que j'acceptais votre proposition.

L'expression de la jeune femme passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension et finalement laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts d'eau du Roi. Aucune malice, mais juste une impression de calme qui émanait de lui. Elle se rassit lentement et attendit.

- Je suis fatigué de me battre contre vous année après année sans avoir aucun commencement de victoire ou de défaite. Nos deux royaumes ont une frontière commune très importante, et je ne peux me permettre de sacrifier encore autant d'hommes pour la défendre alors que d'autres menaces beaucoup plus graves existent. Vous êtes la première personne qui ait eu la sagesse nécessaire pour passer outre ses convictions et qui ait osé concevoir une solution alternative à la guerre…

- Cette solution ne sera facile ni pour vous ni pour moi…nous ne savons même pas si cela est réalisable, insista la jeune femme.

Illya appuya sa remarque, cherchant à être sûr qu'il comprenait ce sur quoi ils allaient se diriger tous deux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, qu'il soit d'accord pour ce mariage entre leurs deux royaumes. La guerre avait duré tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait plus si leurs mondes avaient pu un jour s'entendre…Mais elle réfléchit quelques instants et se souvint que les hostilités avaient commencé avec la mort tragique d'Ygraine DeBois, quand Uther avait décidé d'éradiquer la magie de la surface de la Terre.

- J'en suis conscient, et c'est pour cela que je dois être celui qui s'unira à vous. Si vous êtes d'accord.

Il regarda la jeune femme en essayant de deviner si cette décision lui convenait ou si elle aurait préféré avoir Arthur pour époux ou même qu'il refuse tout bonnement sa proposition. Mais il ne vit rien transparaître. Elle remit en place une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux châtains qui était venue se placer devant ses yeux. Uther remarqua non pas pour la première fois que le châtain des cheveux d'Illya prenait des reflets auburn lorsqu'ils étaient éclairés par les torches, tranchant encore plus avec le bleu intense de ses yeux.

- Je vous ai dit le jour de mon arrivée que le fait que ce soit vous ou Arthur qui accédiez à ma requête ne m'importait pas. Même si je dois reconnaître ma préférence allait vers vous.

- Peut-être vous attendiez-vous à ce que ce soit Arthur, son âge est plus proche du vôtre…souffla-t-il en baissant furtivement les yeux, mais si on veut que cette alliance fonctionne, je pense que cela doit être moi.

- Je suis d'accord, je ne pense pas que vous me traiteriez de la même manière si j'épousais Arthur. Et nous avons besoin de traiter d'égal à égale.

- Je n'ai pas le caractère le plus facile, vous l'aviez sans doute déjà remarqué. Mais je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour que cela marche.

- Tout comme moi. Je ne veux pas que cela échoue.

- Et je pense que vous devriez demeurer ici pendant quelques semaines pour vous imprégner de la vie ici et…

Uther avait paru incertain en faisant cette proposition, cela rendait un peu plus concret ce qu'ils essayaient de mettre sur pied. Avoir une magicienne qui erre à Camelot, cela allait être cocasse, surtout au début où ils devraient apprendre à se connaître pour ne pas faire de maladresse en public tout du moins.

- Voir si cela peut marcher ? Entre nous ? Que nous sommes capables de ne pas nous entre-tuer ou rester une journée sans nous crier dessus ?sourit Illya.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, confirma le Roi en avalant une gorgée de son gobelet de vin.

En cet instant, il aurait voulu quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, mais il devait conserver tous ses esprits pour partir sur les meilleures bases possibles.

- Ce serait sage en effet. Je pense également que nous devrons édicter quelques règles entre nous, pour contrôler au mieux cette situation singulière. Je vous ai promis en arrivant de ne pas utiliser ma magie ici et je continuerai, sauf dans les conditions que je vous ai décrites auparavant.

- Je ne critiquerai pas votre monde, votre magie en votre présence.

- Et en retour je ne prendrai pas position contre vos décisions sur ce sujet.

- Les magiciens repérés comme « blancs » seront extradés chez vous, nous devons déterminer quel chemin sera le plus opportun pour cela entre nos deux royaumes et le sécuriser.

- Les « noirs » sont tout à vous…

- Merci. Si vous m'épousez, vous deviendrez de fait Reine de Camelot, et je voudrais que vous en assumiez également le rôle, en étant à mes côtés quotidiennement, m'aidant à gérer les affaires courantes. Arthur fait de son mieux, mais il est encore jeune. Diriger le royaume seul est devenu extrêmement lourd et j'aurai besoin d'une personne expérimentée pour me seconder.

Même si elle avait espéré une telle implication dans l'éventuelle alliance entre eux, Illya n'avait en aucun cas cru qu'il proposerait de lui-même cela. Elle était fille de Roi, élevée pour assumer des hautes responsabilités à Anhira, il n'y avait aucune discrimination entre filles et garçons à la naissance. Mais Camelot était très différente, elle en était consciente.

- J'aimerais beaucoup cela. Je vais avoir beaucoup à apprendre…

- Vous aurez le temps. Et je vous aiderai.

Illya laissa malgré elle un sourire apparaître sur son visage, il venait de lui offrir son aide et son savoir pour porter au mieux leur projet de paix. Son cas n'était pas si désespéré que cela…peut-être arriveraient-ils à faire quelque chose de leurs différences.

- Je pense également qu'en aucun cas nous ne devons mentir l'un à l'autre pour que cela marche et que quand quelque chose dérange l'autre, ou qu'il n'est pas d'accord, nous devons nous parler franchement. Sur tous les sujets. Pour ne pas créer de situation critique qui pourrait faire voler en éclat notre alliance.

- D'accord.

- D'accord.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux longuement, comme pour sceller cette promesse tacite de tout mettre en œuvre pour le bien de leurs deux royaumes. Le plus dur n'était sans doute pas encore fait…

Les portes ne se rouvrirent que trois heures plus tard, ils avaient pris leur déjeuner seuls dans la salle mettant au point des détails concrets sur ce que la présence d'Illya comme future Reine allait entraîner pour chacun d'entre eux et pour Camelot. Quand elle sortit de la salle, elle trouva Arthur qui patientait assez nerveusement, faisant visiblement les cents pas depuis plusieurs heures…

Il leva son regard vers les portes en les entendant s'ouvrir lourdement, et aperçut son père émerger de derrière les gardes, suivi d'Illya. Ils semblaient tous deux fatigués, mais _entiers_…le jeune Prince ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil en les voyant sortir ensemble.

- Quoi ? lâcha son père.

- Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'un d'entre nous seulement ressorte vivant de cette pièce ? hasarda Illya en souriant.

Arthur avait pensé à toutes les éventualités quand il avait appris que son père et leur invitée s'était enfermés dans une salle avec ordre clair de ne pas être dérangés. Il avait alors compris que son avenir était entre leurs mains et ne lui appartenait plus, allant sans doute être donné en mariage à cette femme.

- Après votre _échange _d'hier soir, je dois dire que cela m'a effleuré l'esprit, répondit le Prince.

- Nous sommes des gens civilisés, dit Uther en fixant son fils avant de disparaître se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour reprendre son travail là où il s'était arrêté.

Illya attarda son regard sur le Roi sans s'en rendre compte et ne fut sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu' Arthur racla sa gorge pour avoir son attention.

- Dois-je comprendre que mon sort a été scellé ce matin, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Mon père, il a accepté votre proposition, non ? Sinon la discussion aurait été beaucoup plus houleuse et rapide.

- Oui il a accepté. Je ne m'y attendais pas d'ailleurs.

- D'accord. Je comprends, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait discuté avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de toutes les façons.

Arthur baissa son regard en comprenant qu'il ne se marierait jamais à la femme dont il était amoureux, qu'il passerait sa vie avec Illya. Une fois de plus son père l'avait écarté de décision qui allait bouleverser sa vie…il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

- Arthur ! héla la jeune femme.

Il se retourna à peine, croisant son regard furtivement.

- Votre père a accepté ma proposition, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui allait m'épouser. C'est lui.

- … ?

La surprise de cette annonce figea le jeune homme. De tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, le fait que ce soit son père qui conclue cette alliance n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il attendait. Il resta bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant à comprendre si cela était la vérité ou non.

- Prince Arthur ? Vous pensiez qu'il vous obligerait à m'épouser ?

- Évidemment. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'écouter mon avis pour ce genre de sujets…regretta-t-il.

- Et bien estimez-vous chanceux dans ce cas…dit-elle en s'éloigna après un rapide salut au Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours suivants essayèrent d'établir une sorte de routine quotidienne, Uther laissant Illya l'accompagner partout où il allait, assistant aux réunions importantes, au Conseil, aux doléances des habitants du royaume…comme l'aurait fait sa véritable épouse.

La jeune femme se plia à cette demande avec joie, partageant ainsi la vie habituelle d'Uther, celui-ci ne l'ayant jamais interdite d'assister à aucune de ses entrevues ou encore modifié son agenda du fait de sa présence. Il avait joué franc jeu avec elle, lui laissant voir quelle serait sa vie à ses côtés, lui ayant fait découvrir à plusieurs reprises les recoins du château et des alentours seul avec elle. Illya appréciait les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'accommoder de sa présence, prenant souvent sur lui pour ne pas exploser plus que nécessaire quand elle lui posait des questions dérangeantes. Elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises prendre de très grandes inspirations avant de lui répondre, cherchant à refouler un tempérament qu'elle savait incontrôlable. En contrepartie de sa « patience », Illya ne l'avait jamais mis en porta faux devant ses sujets ou sa famille, ayant réservé ses interrogations pour les moments où ils étaient seuls ou le soir avant de regagner leurs quartiers. Car bien que ne partageant pas les mêmes quartiers, ils avaient convenu du fait que d'avoir des appartements communiquant serait utile pour leur vie future, pouvant ainsi se consulter sans passer par l'extérieur. Uther s'était arrangé pour que les quartiers jouxtant les siens, les quartiers privés de la précédente Reine en réalité, soient réaménagés pour convenir à Illya, lui permettant des les décorer à sa guise. Ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire pour se sentir un peu plus chez elle malgré ces conditions déstabilisantes.

Les deux mois « tests » étaient écoulés sans de réel problème à la grande surprise de tout le royaume. Le mariage était planifié pour la prochaine lune, scellant ainsi leur union définitivement. Restait un seul « détail » dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. Et Uther et Illya avaient justement prévu de le faire aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, le Roi ouvrant la marche s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir et attendit. Illya qui le suivait de près avança jusqu'à se tenir devant la première cellule, observant tout autour d'elle. Ces geôles ressemblaient à n'importe quelles geôles de n'importe quel royaume. Mais les personnes à l'intérieur n'étaient elles pas là pour des crimes impardonnables, elles étaient là parce que quelqu'un les avaient dénoncées ou qu'elles avaient utilisé la magie en public. Ce qui était la raison de la présence du Roi et de la future Reine ici bas.

- Il n'y en a que trois ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Uther.

- Ce n'est pas assez ? répondit-il doucement sans agressivité. Je peux en trouver d'autres…

Illya haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et reporta son attention sur les trois hommes présents devant elle. Malgré la faible luminosité de l'endroit, elle parvenait à apercevoir leur visage. La situation était étrange, mais elle avait exigé de ne pas avoir d'autre témoin que lui pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Pas de garde autour d'eux, pas de protection si quelque chose venait à mal tourner.

- Ok allons-y.

Elle scruta les trois hommes, marchant devant leurs cellules lentement, comme pour percer leurs secrets silencieusement puis s'arrêta devant le premier.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Jake, Madame.

- Jake, sais-tu qui je suis ?

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes et donna sa réponse.

- Vous êtes la sorcière venue proposer ce mariage insensé.

Elle ne releva pas l'emploi du mot « sorcière », ces personnes ne devaient même pas savoir la différence entre une sorcière et une magicienne…et ils avaient été bercés dans la haine de la magie depuis plus de vingt ans, il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup d'eux.

- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dénoncé et a dit que j'avais utilisé de la magie.

- Ces accusations étaient-elles fondées ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir mais le Roi m'a jugé coupable.

Illya se retourna vers Uther dont le visage ne montrait aucun signe d'incertitude, il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et attendait patiemment la suite. Il était habitué à ce que les personnes accusées nient leur implication.

- Ouvrez la porte, Uther.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et il s'exécuta. Il avait donné sa parole de faire ce qu'elle allait lui demander en ces lieux sans aucune remarque désobligeante. Le Roi avança et introduisit la clé dans la serrure de la grille de la geôle et la tourna. Dans un clac sec, le verrou s'ouvrit. Il recula, laissant libre accès à Illya vers le prisonnier. Elle s'approcha sans regarder Uther et tendit sa main droite vers l'homme.

- J'ai le pouvoir de dire si vous êtes un magicien ou non. Donnez-moi votre main.

L'homme étonné obéit, amenant sa main et Illya ferma les yeux en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. L'homme la fixa interloqué, autant par ce qu'elle était en train de faire que par le fait que le Roi en était témoin. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa en souriant.

L'homme attendit mais elle ne lui dit rien. Illya lâcha sa main et se retourna vers Uther qui attendait patiemment la fin tout cela.

- Il n'a pas de magie.

Le Roi leva un sourcil à cette information.

- Des personnes l'ont vu utiliser sa magie pour…

- Qui exactement ? le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas, céda Uther en décroisant les bras.

La jeune femme ne partageait pas le quotidien du Roi depuis longtemps, mais elle avait appris à déchiffrer ses gestes durant ces quelques semaines. Et décroiser les bras signifiait qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, et autorisait une discussion plus poussée sur la question.

- Jake ? Qui vous a dénoncé ?

- Mes voisins.

- Et étaient-ils vos amis ?

- Non pas vraiment…

Uther s'était avancé près de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle interrogeait le prisonnier. Il expira bruyamment en comprenant là où elle voulait en venir. Cet homme, Jake, avait simplement été piégé par des personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas et voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Et quand elle lui jeta un nouveau regard qui criait « je vous l'avais bien dit », Uther capitula et acquiesça, seul geste qu'il ferait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il saisissait.

- Vous pouvez y aller Jake, dit Illya en s'écartant de son chemin.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Uther, son Roi, toujours devant lui, lui bloquant la sortie vers la liberté, cherchant à voir si la parole d'Illya était sérieuse. Mais quand il vit son souverain s'écarter et lui libérer la route, il ne put retenir un immense sourire. Jake s'avança, gravit les première marches et se retourna :

- Merci, Sire. Ma Dame.

Et il disparut.

- Passons au suivant, dit Uther.

Illya procéda avec le deuxième de la même manière et une fois encore pas de magie chez cet homme. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs comment il s'était retrouvé là. L'homme disparut aussi sec, ne demandant pas son reste.

Le troisième, en revanche intriguait la jeune femme. C'était un homme approchant la quarantaine, un paysan certainement qui semblait porter la misère du royaume sur ses épaules. Il s'appelait Marù et était resté silencieux, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule. Illya n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour sentir la sienne rayonner faiblement autour de lui. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et s'assit à ses côtés attendant quelques secondes avant de le questionner qu'il daigne relever son visage vers elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai utilisé ma magie.

- Vous le reconnaissez ? intervint Uther pour la première fois depuis leur petite mise en scène.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas utilisé mon don pour nuire à quiconque, je l'ai fait pour sauver ma fille.

- Continuez, incita Illya doucement.

- Elle avait été attaquée par un loup qui l'avait laissée pour morte. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre tout au plus. C'était mon enfant, je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps, entre mon éventuelle condamnation et le fait de sauver ma fille. Elle n'a que trois ans…

- Vous êtes un guérisseur ?

- Oui, je possède ce don. Rien de très puissant mais il m'a permis de garder mon enfant en vie. Je ne l'avais plus utilisé depuis de nombreuses années…

- C'est donc bien un magicien, insista Uther. J'avais raison pour celui-ci !

- Un sur trois, Uther. Seulement un sur trois et il n'est que guérisseur, rien qui ne puisse menacer votre royaume.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? comment savez-vous qu'il ne ment pas sur son don ?

- Parce qu'il a avoué spontanément…Puis-je ?

Illya avait tendu sa main comme elle l'avait fait avec les deux autres. Marù acquiesça et posa une main dans la sienne. Elle murmura nouveau ces paroles et cette fois les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent brièvement.

- Sorcier…lâcha le Roi instinctivement en reculant.

- Uther, s'il vous plait. Nous avons un accord…, se retourna la jeune femme.

- C'est un sorcier, répéta-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

- Juste un guérisseur. Un très bon d'ailleurs…Marù, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu à Camelot à cause de vos dons.

- Je sais, acquiesça l'homme, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé mon enfant.

- Nous avons une proposition à vous faire. Nous vous laissons la vie sauve mais en échange vous devez quitter Camelot.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller…murmura l'homme apeuré.

- Nous sommes tombés d'accord, Uther et moi, pour que les personnes dans votre cas soient extradées vers Anhira pour y vivre libre.

- Et abandonner ma famille…

- Mais vous serez vivant. Et peut-être qu'un jour, la situation changera à Camelot…conclut la jeune femme doucement en toisant Uther.

Le Roi reprit alors sa posture attentiste en croisant les bras, lui signifiant que ce jour là n'était pas prêt d'arriver lui vivant. Il avait l'air vraiment puissant dans cette position, la fixant de son regard vert d'eau. Elle lui lança un sourire avant de continuer :

- On peut toujours espérer…non ?

Marù avait suivi le court échange entre les deux nobles, se demandant s'ils jouaient un rôle ou si cette situation était vraiment en train de se produire. Mais vu le regard du Roi sur lui, la situation était on ne peut plus réelle.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le Roi.

- J'accepte. C'est ça ou la mort de toutes façons.

Peu après, ils étaient revenus à la surface, parcourant un des nombreux couloirs du château pour rejoindre la grande salle. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur la pierre sur sol, rompant ainsi le silence des lieux. Uther ne tourna même pas sa tête pour la regarder quand il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient amorcé leur remontée.

- Vous avez utilisé la magie pour le démasquer…remarqua-t-il une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Et ? Vous vouliez un moyen infaillible, c'est le seul pour se faire. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais que nous soyons seuls dans ses geôles. Aucun témoin.

- Il n'empêche que…

- Uther. Nous avons rendu la liberté à deux innocents aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Et le magicien va quitter votre royaume avant la fin de semaine. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

- Oui, admit-il à contre cœur. C'est ce que je voulais, mais…

- Alors où est le problème ? Même si je ne l'utilise pas, la magie est en moi, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Si vous ne pouvez le supporter, il vaudrait mieux dans ce cas annuler le mariage. Et retourner à la situation précédente…

Uther resta silencieux, plongé dans l'intensité du bleu des yeux de sa future femme. Aucune pointe de colère en elle, seulement un calme qu'elle essayait de maintenir quelques soient ses remarques.

- Par où voulez vous les extrader ?

Illya laissa la surprise apparaître sur son visage quelques secondes, puis un sourire satisfait au fait qu'il ait laissé tomber le sujet de discorde précédent, admettant tacitement sa défaite. Elle venait de faire plier Uther Pendragon pour la première fois.


	8. Chapter 8

La pleine lune de la veille avait donné le coup de départ pour le mariage. Ils avaient choisi tous deux de ne pas faire une cérémonie en grande pompe, ne convoquant pas les différents nobles alentours. En réalité, la cérémonie avait été assez intime, simple, seuls les proches d'Uther y avaient assisté pour officialiser la chose. Deux semaines auparavant, Illya avait renvoyé ses gardes à Anhira pour avertir du mariage, rendant ainsi publique la nouvelle et surtout le fait que leurs deux royaumes n'étaient plus officiellement en guerre mais unis par ce mariage. Uther et elle étaient tombés d'accord pour mettre en place la zone neutre entre leurs deux contrées, zone qui n'appartenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre et qui servirait de frontière. De part et d'autre, des camps regroupant une centaine de personnes utiles pour le transfert des magiciens extradés. Il y avait eu deux transferts depuis le mariage qui s'étaient passés sans encombre, chaque partie ayant respecté le marché. Le début d'une nouvelle ère pour leurs deux peuples…

Camelot s'accommodait peu à peu à cette nouvelle reine, au fait qu'elle suive Uther partout où il allait comme une ombre et qu'il lui permette peu à peu de s'imprégner de la vie au château, lui laissant progressivement une liberté de décision pour _leur royaume._Cela avait surpris beaucoup de monde au départ, même Arthur et les plus fidèles du Roi, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Illya prenait une importance grandissante dans la vie quotidienne du royaume, amenant les chevaliers à la considérer réellement comme leur Reine, leur respect ayant été gagné d'office puisqu'étant elle-même un chevalier. Chevalier qui avait fait ses preuves un jour où Uther et elle aivaient partagé un entrainement et que le vainqueur ne fût pas celui que tout le monde attendait…

Uther avait passé son temps ensuite à expliquer qu'il avait été surpris, n'osant pas combattre sa femme de la même manière qu'un adversaire masculin. Ce qui avait convaincu tout le monde. Mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité et que quand il s'était rendu compte de la valeur d'Illya en temps que chevalier, le Roi avait déployé une grande partie de son arsenal d'escrimeur mais il avait été trop tard pour lui pour remporter ce combat. La jeune Reine n'avait jamais contredit son époux en public sur ce sujet, consciente qu'Uther devait maintenir une façade de force et de galanterie envers elle…

...

_petit chapitre de transition pour préparer la suite toute proche! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Episode 1x02: Valiant_

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Illya sursauta en écoutant parler près d'elle et surtout en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Uther qui approchait d'elle d'un pas certain. Elle croisa brièvement ses yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la file de chevaliers qui attendait pour s'inscrire au tournoi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, admit-elle doucement.

Uther s'arrêta près d'elle, posant ses mains sur la pierre des remparts pour partager la vue, surplombant ainsi les futurs combattants sans être vu. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à attirer les plus grands guerriers pour son tournoi annuel, offrant ainsi un spectacle de grande qualité à son peuple. Après quelques secondes d'admiration du paysage, il remarqua que sa femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et surtout qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Et s'il avait appris quelque chose d'elle au cours de leur brève « vie commune », c'était bien qu'une Illya silencieuse était une Illya inquiète.

- Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre inquiétude ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, semblant essayer de mettre des mots sur une sensation. Uther s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande quand elle daigna lui répondre.

- Valiant, dit-elle finalement sans quitter le chevalier en question des yeux.

Uther haussa un sourcil surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cet homme soit la cause de son inquiétude.

- Le chevalier venu des Hébrides ? tenta le Roi.

- Oui. Le connaissez-vous ? demanda Illya en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de son mari.

Il réfléchit, et non, il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait observé en même temps qu'Illya, avait remarqué sa stature imposante, son air déterminé et loin d'être amical.

- Non, c'est la première fois qu'il participe au tournoi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi non plus je ne le connais pas. Et les Iles des Hébrides ont prêté allégeance à mon père, je suis juste surprise de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cet homme auparavant.

Uther ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire soulagé en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas connaître personnellement tous les chevaliers des terres qui ont prêté serment d'allégeance à votre couronne. Il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter.( Illya reporta son regard sur son mari en l'entendant répondre ainsi et riva ses yeux dans les siens quand il toucha son avant-bras pour attirer son attention) Venez, nous sommes attendus pour les doléances.

Il rebroussa chemin sans attendre qu'elle le suive, mais tout à fait conscient qu'elle avait laissé son regard se perdre sur le dit chevalier quelques secondes supplémentaires pour essayer de le percer à jour.

_Le lendemain dans la soirée..._

Uther attendait que leur servante finisse de le préparer pour le banquet donné en l'honneur des combattants. Elle venait juste de finir de lui mettre sa chemise et allait passer à sa veste et à la pose de la cape quand Illya, apparue quelques secondes plus tôt dans ses quartiers par la porte communicante, la congédia pour qu'elle aille aider en cuisine. Le Roi attendit que leur servante sorte en silence et laissa sa femme approcher de lui. Elle semblait prête, portait sa robe, une très longue robe rose pale qui sculptait son corps avec douceur, ses cheveux étaient coiffés, ses bijoux en place. Manquait sa couronne de Reine de Camelot qu'elle laissait près de la sienne, ne la portant que pour les occasions publiques. Et ce soir en était une.

- Pourquoi avoir renvoyé notre servante ? demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'elle restait silencieuse.

- Elle a beaucoup de travail en bas, et je suis tout à fait capable de vous aider avec votre tenue, non ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et lui tendit sa veste qu'il enfila lentement. Illya la réajusta correctement, et commença à boutonner les boutons sous les yeux attentifs d'Uther qui ne savait s'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise ou flatter de cette attention. Il décida finalement qu'avoir une femme s'occupant de lui de la sorte était agréable, et donc ne l'interrompit pas dans son « travail » auquel elle semblait être très attentive.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Pas de raison particulière, j'ai juste envie de le faire…je sais que nos relations sont compliquées par un passé tout aussi confus, mais nous sommes mariés et de ce fait condamnés à nous tolérer quotidiennement. Je veux juste que notre vie soit le plus agréable possible…Et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un boutonne ma robe, j'ai pensé que cela serait dans vos aptitudes…sourit-elle finalement.

A son grand étonnement, Uther laissa un sourire franc apparaître sur son visage quand elle lui avait demandé de fermer sa robe, détendant des traits durcis par la vie et le faisant paraître plus jeune et accessible. Cette demande avait l'air de simplement lui faire plaisir, il obtempéra donc de bon gré quand elle eut fini de s'occuper de lui.

Peu de temps après, les chevaliers attendaient patiemment leur tour pour rendre hommage aux souverains les accueillant pour ce tournoi. La première journée s'était achevée, éliminant une bonne partie des combattants, et les vainqueurs avaient revêtu leurs habits de cérémonie pour participer au banquet donné en leur honneur. Arthur n'avait pas dérogé à la règle et attendait patiemment son tour, noyé dans une foule de chevaliers.

Uther était le premier sur leur chemin, dominant de sa stature imposante la plupart d'entre eux, suivaient Illya, puis Morgane avec Gwen légèrement en retrait. Eileen avait été dispensée de ce cérémonial et s'occupait de leur repas. Un homme assez imposant s'avança vers eux, s'arrêtant devant le Roi pour se présenter, comme le voulait la bienséance.

- Chevalier Valiant des iles Hébrides, Sire, dit le chevalier en s'inclinant.

- Je vous ai vu combattre aujourd'hui, vous avez un style très agressif, commenta le Roi admiratif.

- Mon maitre dit que perdre c'est être déshonoré.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord (Uther pose sa main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers sa femme et Morgane)

- Chevalier Valiant, puis-je vous présenter mon épouse Illya.

- Altesse. C'est un honneur de combattre en votre présence.

Illya resta droite comme un i pendant que le chevalier lui faisait un baisemain de circonstance.

- Chevalier Valiant, répondit-elle. Vous venez des Hébrides. D'où exactement ?

- South Uist, Altesse. Eynort exactement.

Elle ne commenta pas la provenance de cet homme, l'ile de South Uist elle la connaissait pour l'avoir visitée à de nombreuses reprises en tant que représentante de son père. Des terres isolées, fouettées violemment par le vent et la marée, situées à l'extrême nord de leur royaume. Mais des paysages à couper le souffle, des habitants chaleureux et dévoués à leur Roi. Elle en gardait un très bon souvenir.

- Je suis surprise, je n'avais jamais encore entendu parler de vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui, commenta la Reine d'un ton sec, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du chevalier.

- C'est la première fois que je participe à un tournoi, répondit-il sûr de lui. Et j'espère vous rendre fière de ma prestation.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, conclut-elle sous les yeux irrités d'Uther qui reprit la main pour présenter sa pupille.

- Et Dame Morgane, ma pupille.

- Comment va Sire Aserton ? dit soudain Illya, reportant les attentions sur elle. Cela fait fort longtemps que je n'ai eu de ses nouvelles. De même que ses enfants.

Valiant recula d'un pas pour se remette face à la Reine et répondit :

- Sire Aserton se porte comme un charme. Il continue de former son fils aîné à sa succession et sa cadette va épouser l'aîné des Dotraki cet été.

- Transmettez-lui mes amitiés lors de votre retour à Eynort.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame.

Valiant parut légèrement soulagé de passer à autre chose, surtout quand « autre chose » était une belle femme aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui lui souriait béatement…

- Je vous ai vu vous battre aujourd'hui, dit-elle alors qu'il lui faisait à son tour un baisemain.

- Je vous ai vu me regarder. Je crois savoir que le champion du tournoi aura l'honneur d'escorter madame à la fête.

- C'est exact.

- Alors je ferai tout pour gagner ce tournoi. Madame, salua-t-il avant de prendre congés.

Les chevaliers continuèrent de défiler devant la famille royale, dont Arthur qui n'eut droit qu'à un bref salut de la part de son père, ce qui exaspéra un peu plus Illya. Le père et le fils avaient vraiment des rapports conflictuels, et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce c'était comme si l'un ou l'autre allait s'emporter instantanément…mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait la jeune femme, mais le chevalier venu de son propre royaume.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Uther légèrement énervé une fois qu'ils furent seuls à table.

- Quoi ?

- La remarque sur Valiant.

- Je voulais vérifier qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il avait le droit de porter ces armoiries. C'est tout, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et ? Vous êtes satisfaite ? Il a parfaitement répondu à votre question piège.

- Cela n'empêche, poursuivit Illya, je ne suis pas à l'aise en présence de cette personne, je ne peux l'expliquer.

- Donc, si je résume vous vous sentez plus à l'aise en ma compagnie qu'en présence d'un chevalier venu de votre propre royaume, nargua-t-il en résumant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Intéressant…

Illya lui jeta un regard irrité et découvrit qu'il arborait un léger sourire sincère ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître instantanément la réplique qu'elle lui préparait. Elle laisser donc la situation comme elle était, et choisit de passer une bonne soirée, en compagnie de leurs hôtes, et de penser à autre chose. Après tout ce n'était qu'une sensation, rien de concret…

_Le jour suivant..._

Uther arriva d'un pas rapide dans la salle déjà remplie de personnes attendant la suite. A ses côtés, Illya qui devait allonger ses propres pas pour garder la même hauteur que son mari, puisqu'il ne daignait pas l'attendre, irrité d'avoir été convoqué sans sommation préalable…

- Pourquoi as-tu convoqué la Cour, dit-il en passant devant son fils pour atteindre son trône.

- Je pense que le chevalier Valiant utilise un bouclier magique pour tricher dans le tournoi.

Uther fut plus que surpris par l'accusation de son fils, une accusation plus que grave quand on savait comment le Roi considérait les affaires ayant trait à la magie.

- Valiant qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

- Majesté. C'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie. Votre fils a-t-il une preuve à l'appui de cette accusation diffamatoire ?

- As-tu une preuve ? demanda Uther.

- J'en ai une, affirma le Prince le regard droit.

Merlin tendit une tête de serpent au Roi sous l'injonction d'Arthur, suivi des yeux par Valiant qui lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Le Roi examina la tête du reptile attentivement, puis la passa à sa femme qui la saisit en silence. Elle savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, mieux ne valait pas irriter encore plus son mari…mais elle sentait clairement la magie émaner de cette tête. Alors avant de franchir l'étape suivante et de prouver ce qu'elle ressentait, elle posa la dite tête sur son trône derrière elle et reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Montrez-moi ce bouclier, demanda le Roi curieux.

Uther saisit l'objet sous les yeux de la cour mais aussi d'Illya qui commençait à un peu mieux comprendre d'où venait sa sensation de mal-être à proximité de Valiant.

- Ne le laissez pas trop s'approcher, souffla Merlin inquiet.

- Soyez prudent Majesté.

- Comme vous le voyez, Majesté, ce n'est qu'un bouclier ordinaire, tenta Valiant, sûr de lui.

- Il ne montrera jamais devant tout le monde comment les serpents deviennent vivants, expliqua Arthur.

- Alors comment puis-je savoir que ce que tu dis est vrai ? demanda-t-il énervé.

- J'ai un témoin, un chevalier: Evan. Il a été mordu par un des serpents du bouclier, le venin l'a rendu gravement malade. Toutefois, il a reçu un antidote et il va vous confirmer que le chevalier Valiant se sert de la magie.

- Où est ce témoin ? s'enquit le Roi las d'attendre une éventuelle preuve qui ne venait pas.

- Il devrait…être ici, dit Arthur incertain en se retournant vers Merlin.

Arthur s'approche de son serviteur et de Gaius pour plus d'informations quand son père demanda d'une voix forte qui résonna dans toute la pièce, envoyant des frissons dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Et bien j'attends !

- Je crains que le témoin ne soit mort…lâcha Gaius déçu.

- Alors tu n'as pas de preuve à l'appui de ces allégations ? as-tu vu Valiant faire de la magie ?

- Non. Mais mon valet a combattu les serpents et…

- Quoi ? Ton valet ?

- Tu profères des allégations inqualifiables contre un chevalier sur les dires de ton valet ?

- Mais je sais qu'il dit la vérité.

- Majesté. Dois-je vraiment être jugé sur les rumeurs qu'un valet colporte ?

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répondre à cette question qui n'en était pas une, Illya prit la parole, sentant que la solution viendrait obligatoirement d'elle.

- Je peux le prouver ou l'infirmer, déclara-t-elle attirant l'attention de la Cour entière sur elle.

- Illya ?

- Je peux prouver si ce bouclier est magique ou non, confirma-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

Uther la toisa sans retenue avant de poursuivre.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? j'ai examiné ce bouclier, il n'a rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, comme vous pouvez le voir, dit-il sur in ton qui la rabaissait quelque peu.

- Mais vous ne possédez pas mes dons, statua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un long murmure parcourut l'assemblée, tous étaient conscients de ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre et surtout que cela n'allait pas plaire à leur souverain…Il eut tout de même la délicatesse de l'emmener à l'écart pour poursuivre cette petite conversation. Mais leurs éclats de voix parvenaient de temps en temps aux oreilles des personnes restées à l'écart qui compatissaient au sort d'Illya, faire face à un Uther en colère n'était jamais aisé.

- Vous voulez utilisez la magie ?Ici ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ? dit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Ils s'étaient retirés vers le fond de la salle, dans une alcôve qui leur donnait un semblant d'isolement. Illya posa sa main sur la pierre pour essayer de tempérer son irritation grandissante au contact d'un Uther égal à lui-même.

- C'est le seul moyen d'être fixé. Et vous le savez, expliqua-t-elle _calmement_.

- Comment osez-vous-même évoquer une telle chose ? s'emporta-t-il. Avez-vous oublié que vous n'êtes plus à Anhira au milieu de vos _sorciers_, mais à Camelot !

Elle passa sous silence l'emploi du terme « sorcier » au lieu de « magicien », Uther n'avait jamais fait de différence grammaticale pour son plus grand désespoir…et persévéra dans son idée.

- Comment l'oublier quand cela est si gentiment rappelé quotidiennement, railla-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Si Arthur a raison, Valiant est un meurtrier et il utilise la magie pour gagner ce tournoi. La magie Noire !

- SI il a raison ! Mais s'il a tort ? Arthur n'a aucune preuve ! Et il est hors de question que la magie soit utilisée ici et maintenant, ni jamais ! Est-ce clair ?

- Uther ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Comprenez-vous bien la situation ? Valiant menace la vie d'autres chevaliers avec ce bouclier ! Leur protection est notre devoir ! Un simple sort me permettra de ramener les serpents à la vie si ce bouclier est vraiment ensorcelé !

- Il suffit ! hurla Uther à bout de nerfs. J'ai dit non !

Illya le fixa choquée de son intonation supérieure envers elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il lui _ordonnait_ de se taire ?

- Je sais que nos différences sont immenses, Uther Pendragon( elle insista sur la prononciation de son nom complet), et je ferai tout pour qu'elles ne détruisent pas notre toute jeune alliance, mais en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de me parler de la sorte ! ( elle haussa le ton en avançant vers lui, jusqu'à être en face, ses yeux bleu nuit rivés dans les siens. Uther allait amorcer une réponse vigoureuse quand elle poursuivit sur le même ton) Je ne vous suis pas inférieure, loin de là, et j'attends de votre part un minimum de respect si ce n'est une compréhension de ce que je suis ! Ceci était la première et la dernière fois que vous me parlez de la sorte ! finit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Uther ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'enflamme aussi rapidement, et encore moins pour sa manière de s'adresser à elle plutôt que sur l'usage ou non de sa magie. Il la vit prendre une très grande inspiration pour essayer de faire redescendre la tension qui la gouvernait et décida de faire de même sans réel succès…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire l'apologie de la magie, continua-t-elle un peu plus calmement. Je veux juste vous informer que si ce bouclier est doté de magie, alors la manière la plus simple pour le prouver est la magie elle-même. C'est tout. Vous êtes le Roi de Camelot, la décision vous revient.

- Merci de me le rappeler, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Nous traiterons donc cette affaire de manière _traditionnelle _! et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cela. Le sujet est clos, affirma-t-il en revenant vers Valiant et le reste de la cour.


	10. Chapter 10

_Suite du précédente chapitre..._

Tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Gaius et attendit patiemment que le vieil homme vienne ouvrir. En reconnaissant son visiteur, il s'inclina respectueusement avant de le salua :

- Altesse.

- Gaius, puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle poliment

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie.

C'était la première fois qu'Illya pénétrait dans les quartiers privés de Gaius, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les innombrables objets présents, posés de manière aléatoire ça et là, donnant l'impression d'un véritable capharnaüm. Mais elle n'était pas ici pour la décoration du lieu.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Altesse ?

- Merlin est-il ici ?

- Oui, dans sa chambre. Y a-t-il un souci avec Merlin, s 'inquiéta aussitôt Gaius.

Illya détailla les étagères remplies de livres au-dessus de sa tête, des lectures variées, aussi bien sur les plantes que divers langages que les créatures mystiques…

- Non, je veux juste le questionner sur ce qu'il a vu exactement. Et je ne peux le faire totalement qu'en l'absence d'Uther.

- Je vais le chercher, acquiesça le vieil homme esquissant un sourire quand elle avait pointait du doigt la faible tolérance du Roi pour ce genre de discussion.

Gaius se dirigea vers la porte située au fond de la pièce, disparut quelques secondes et revint avec Merlin sur ses talons qui semblait inquiet d'être sommé de la sorte de s'expliquer devant la Reine.

- Altesse, salua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Relève la tête, Merlin, tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme un esclave en ma présence…

Il releva doucement son regard bleu innocent vers elle, surpris d'une telle remarque. Après tout il était plus habitué à être traité comme une chose insignifiante que comme un être humain par les nobles. Cet après-midi en avait été un exemple criant, puisqu'il avait fini évacué par deux gardes, Uther étant persuadé qu'il avait inventé toute cette histoire. Et Illya n'avait rien pu faire pour éclaircir la situation, surtout à cause de la tendance de son mari à être sourd à partir du moment où on prononçait le mot « magie ».

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as vu Merlin. TOUT ce que tu as vu, insista-t-elle avec conviction.

Le jeune garçon avala sa salive avant de commencer son histoire, sous les yeux attentifs de son protecteur.

- J'ai d'abord entendu un drôle de bruit dans la salle où les armures étaient gardées, je me suis approché de la source de ce bruit, c'était le bouclier de Valiant. En le fixant, j'ai vu les yeux d'un serpent cligner comme s'il était vivant.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir la réaction de la Reine, qui ne dit rien et attendait la suite de son discours.

- Je me doute que tu as vu autre chose pour réussir à convaincre Arthur de la véracité de tes dires…il n'aurait pas convoqué cette séance publique pour uniquement des soupçons de ta part.

Merlin resta silencieux quelques secondes en repensant à ce qui s'était passé, par sa faute, Arthur avait été humilié par son père en public, alors qu'il lui avait fait assez confiance pour le croire sur parole, sans preuve opposable.

- Oui. Quand Gaius m'a dit que Evan avait été mordu par un serpent et qu'il ne connaissait pas le venin, j'ai fait le rapprochement et suis aller voir ce bouclier de plus près. Mais Valiant le gardait près de lui. Je l'ai quelque peu…espionné, admit le jeune garçon gêné, et je l'ai vu nourrir les serpents du bouclier avec des souris…

- Ils étaient vivants ? précisa-t-elle.

- Oui et ils lui obéissaient. J'ai réussi à couper une tête comme preuve, je pensais que cela serait suffisant pour convaincre Arthur.

- Cela l'a était, mais il faut beaucoup plus pour convaincre Uther malheureusement, admit Illya.

- Mais…vous me croyez ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours eu une sensation bizarre à proximité de Valiant et quand j'ai eu la tête de serpent dans les mains, je pouvais sentir la magie irradier autour d'elle. C'était la preuve qu'il me manquait. Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour Uther. Je devais trouver une autre méthode pour le convaincre.

- C'était pour cela que vous vouliez utiliser votre magie pour confondre Valiant, vous étiez sûre de vous ? demanda Gaius attentif à sa remarque.

- En effet. Je suis désolée que tu aies été traité de la sorte ainsi qu'Arthur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne méritiez une telle humiliation de la part d'Uther encore moins en public. J'essaierai de faire en sorte d'être plus convaincante la prochaine fois.

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grands, il n'était pas coutumier du fait d'être considéré comme égal par le Roi ou la Reine.

- J'ai juste peur pour Arthur, c'est lui le prochain adversaire de Valiant, et nul doute qu'il n'hésitera pas à utiliser son bouclier contre lui.

- Je sais. Je vais parler à Uther ce soir. Encore une fois, soupira-t-elle. Et j'espère qu'il sera plus conciliant cette fois.

Le lendemain au milieu de la matinée, la foule avait rempli les tribunes pour assister à l'ultime combat du Uther n'avait pas été plus conciliant puisqu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre de plus sur ce sujet et avait balayé d'un revers de main toutes les propositions de sa femme pour confondre Valiant. Il restait persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une machination contre l'honneur du dit chevalier.

Le combat était violent, Valiant avait prouvé qu'il était réellement agressif dans ses attaques, cherchant à faire mal mais en respectant le code de la chevalerie. Il avait mis à mal Arthur, qui après avoir perdu son épée, avait perdu son bouclier et était donc laissé sans défense contre les agressions de son adversaire. Uther ne cessait de faire des bonds sur son siège au gré des attaques esquivées par son fils, inquiet plus qu'il ne le voulait le reconnaître de son sort, mais jamais il n'intervint pour le sauver ou stopper le combat, l'honneur de leur famille était en jeu.

Illya de son côté ne cessait de suivre touts les mouvements de Valiant, notamment les mouvements de sa bouche au cas où il prononcerait une formule pour activer ses serpents et tuer Arthur dans l'instant suivant. L'interdiction d'Uther d'utiliser sa magie pour prouver que Valiant était un tricheur, elle la respectait, mais ne pas s'en servir pour sauver une vie, là, elle n'était pas d'accord ! Donc quelques soient les conséquences d'un tel acte, elle les assumerait si cela signifiait que le jeune Pendragon aurait la vie sauve.

Arthur se défendait bien malgré son absence d'arme, il avait fait envoler le heaume de Valiant quelques coups plus tôt et avait posé le sien pour se battre d'égal à égal. Il parvint à bloquer l'attaque de Valiant avec ses mains, maintenant l'épée menaçante au dessus de sa tête avant de le repousser violemment. Et soudain les serpents sortirent du bouclier, exactement comme l'avait décrit Merlin. Valiant regarda son bouclier interloqué :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? je ne vous ai pas appelés ! dit-il aux serpents en colère.

Uther s'était levé abasourdi, Arthur avait raison, son serviteur avait dit la vérité et il avait mis son fils en grand danger en demeurant sourd à leurs avertissements.

- Vous me croyez maintenant, souffla Illya en bondissant sur le terrain irritée.

Le Roi la suivit du regard, perdu. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle était en robe, n'avait aucune arme sur elle et était la Reine, une simple femme. Il assista impuissant à l'attaque des serpents ordonnée par Valiant contre Arthur, les reptiles s'étaient échappés du bouclier et rampaient librement vers le jeune homme dans l'unique but de le tuer. La Reine se mit entre Arthur et les serpents, et tendit la main pour les protéger. Mais au dernier moment, elle se reprit et se tourna vers Uther attendant une autorisation de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête et qui était la seule solution pour les sauver.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtée ? cria Arthur en l'entrainant en arrière pour rester hors de portée des serpents.

Mais Illya ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de son mari, attendant sa réponse à une question qui n'avait même pas été posée oralement. Allait-il enfin l'autoriser à faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès que Valiant avait posé le pied à Camelot ? Finalement, au bout de secondes interminables de réflexion, Uther fit un signe de la tête en sa direction et elle lança son sort.

- _Æthweorfan __fram __bæcern unc licgan. Astyrung áncorlíf fram hié._

Les yeux d'Illya brillèrent quelques secondes avant que les serpents ne cessent de vivre, devenant inertes à la fin du sort. Un murmure puissant parcourut la foule, la magie n'était pas tolérée à Camelot et le fait qu'il l'ait autorisée à le faire pour protéger Arthur était simplement incompréhensible En cet instant tous craignaient la réaction d'Uther : Illya avait utilisé sa magie en public !

Arthur laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa bouche, il ne savait comment il aurait fini sans l'intervention d'Illya.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, dit-il en lui faisant face. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Remerciez votre père, répondit assez sèchement Illya en approchant des serpents pour vérifier leur mort.

Arthur la suivit du regard, elle s'agenouilla et toucha les reptiles, puis se releva et regarda autour d'elle pour localiser Valiant. Celui-ci se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, ayant assisté à toute la scène avec rage, il aurait parié sa vie sur le fait que jamais la Reine n'oserait utiliser ses dons ici à Camelot. Mais il s'était trompé et lourdement. Elle avait neutralisé ses serpents et maintenant elle le dévisageait avec haine, car il s'était non seulement servi de magie pour gagner ce tournoi mais il avait de surcroit jeter l'opprobre sur sa famille et donc le royaume natal d'Illya. Et en tant que chevalier, il savait pertinemment que c'était cette deuxième raison qui allait la mettre hors d'elle. Et une Darakorn déchainée était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il commença à reculer lentement en la voyant porter son regard bleu nuit sur lui, et quand elle se releva et marcha en sa direction Valiant fit demi tour et fut stoppé dans son élan par quelque chose de dur. De dur et grand. Il recula sous l'impact et se rendit compte qu'il venait de heurter le Roi qui avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits et quitté sa confortable tribune royale pour venir à son tour lui demander des comptes.

- Vous m'avez menti ! statua Uther d'une voix dure et loin d'être amicale. Je vous ai fait confiance…

Valiant recula doucement en voyant le Roi le menacer, pointant désormais son épée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Le regard d'Uther reflétait avec intensité la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, ses traits s'étaient durcis, il se tenait droit et dépassait ainsi Valiant de plusieurs centimètres.

- …et vous m'avez menti ! Vous avez déshonoré votre famille et votre Royaume. J'ai récusé les accusations de mon propre fils pour vous ! Je l'ai couvert de honte à cause de vous ! Vous m'avez forcé à utiliser ce que je déteste le plus au monde pour le sauver, continua Uther en serrant les dents de colère.

Le chevalier sentait la situation lui glisser entre les mains, il était désarmé, avait été démasqué publiquement et avait tenté de tuer le Prince. Maintenant, il devrait en assumer les conséquences.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Valiant ? Avez-vous au moins une excuse valable ?

Arthur était resté près de sa belle-mère, ensemble ils assistaient à l'improbable scène où le chevalier encore encensé quelques heures plus tôt venait de tomber en disgrâce de manière fulgurante. Et il ne trouvait visiblement rien à répondre au Roi.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour gagner ! dit-il d'une voix aussi sûre que possible dans des circonstances pareilles.

Illya allait l'interpeller à son tour pour avoir des explications plus approfondies quand sans aucun avertissement, son mari exécuta un mouvement rapide et lui trancha la tête sans autre forme de procès. Sa tête du malheureux roula quelques instants avant que le corps ne tombe de lui-même dans un bruit sourd sur le sable de l'arène.

- Et je fais ce que je dois faire pour protéger ma famille, conclut Uther en jetant son épée couverte de sang au sol.

La Reine observa son mari jeter un dernier regard sur le cadavre du chevalier, avec un air de dégoût sur les lèvres. Tant de gâchis pour une simple victoire dans un tournoi…puis il tourna les talons et sortit de l'arène, se dirigeant vers la citadelle en silence. Nul n'avait pensé que le Roi appliquerait une telle sentence en public, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lui-même exécuter ses ordres ou jugements. Arthur aurait souhaité lui parler, mais il fut retenu par le bras par Illya qui lui fit « non » de la tête.

- Il a besoin d'être seul, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Il vient de tuer un chevalier pour moi, je veux lui parler…

Arthur fixa la silhouette de son père s'éloigner, sa cape flottant légèrement derrière lui.

- Il vient de tuer oui, mais il a aussi autorisé que j'utilise mes dons pour te sauver, cela lui fait beaucoup de choses à digérer pour une seule journée.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de l'endroit où son père venait de disparaitre remontant probablement vers l'intérieur de la citadelle pour être seul.

- Je veux juste le remercier, murmura-t-il incertain.

- Je sais, mais il doit réfléchir sur ce qui vient de se passer, il a choisi de faire confiance à un inconnu plutôt qu'à son propre sang, il n'a pas écouté ses proches et il s'est trompé. C'était à lui de réparer son erreur, même si cela signifiait tuer de sang froid un chevalier.

Illya en avait assez de voir le corps de ce traître au milieu de l'arène, elle avança avec détermination vers un garde posté à l'entrée :

- Enlevez-moi cette chose de ma vue, dit-elle sans une once de compassion.

Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent, elle les suivit brièvement du regard et avant de partir à son tour, elle lança à Arthur :

- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais tué ce traître de mes propres mains !

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Illya avait diné en compagnie d'Arthur et de Morgane, Uther n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis l'exécution de Valiant. Et elle respectait sa volonté de demeurer seul pour réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. Elle avait ensuite regagné ses quartiers, avait entrevue Eileen qui lui avait confirmé que Uther avait bien regagné ses quartiers depuis la fin du tournoi et n'en était pas ressorti depuis. La Reine avait congédié sa jeune servante pour la nuit, et elle se retrouvait donc seule dans ses quartiers faiblement éclairés par deux chandelles près du lit. La porte de communication était fermée, ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines de la laisser ouverte en journée et de la fermer les soirs pour retrouver un semblant d'intimité. Mais Illya avait espéré l'espace d'un instant qu'elle aurait été ouverte pour lui parler, juste eux deux. Mais non, Uther serait conforme à sa réputation, il se refermerait une nouvelle fois sur lui-même, ne laissant rien transparaitre de son état d'esprit ou des ses sentiments, ne nécessitant rien ni personne pour partager rien qu'un petit peu son fardeau de souverain et de père.

Illya ferma les yeux quelques instants en y pensant un peu plus sérieusement. Son mari avait vécu quasi exclusivement seul, il avait pris cette (mauvaise) habitude de tout gérer seul, de ne jamais laisser ses émotions affleurer. Pourtant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien, au contraire, elle se doutait que le besoin de rester seul était pour lui la seule échappatoire pour laisser remonter ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant.

Elle se changea pour revêtir un léger pantalon de lin carmin et une chemise à manche courte ivoire, une tenue qu'elle savait être inhabituelle pour une femme, mais depuis toute petite elle préférait les pantalons aux robes, et maintenant qu'elle était reine, personne ne lui ferait de remontrances à ce sujet…

Elle attrapa une pile de missives dont Uther lui avait demandé de prendre connaissance un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se glissa sous ses couvertures pour les lire tranquillement, ce qui lui prendrait au moins deux heures vu la hauteur du tas et lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements de la journée.

Les chandelles avaient bien diminué quand elle entama une des dernières lettres, venant d'un de leurs espions qui surveillait le royaume de Bayard. Il leur apprenait les dernières nouvelles, les mouvements de troupes observées, comment leur demande d'alliance avait été accueillie là-bas.

- Je vous dois des excuses.

Illya sursauta de peur, faisant tomber la pile de lettres de son lit. Elle leva son regard et aperçut son mari debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de communication.

- Uther ? Grand Dieu, vous m'avez fait peur…je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à l'observer ? Elle était tellement plongée dans ses lectures qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas de son mari dans ses quartiers…elle devenait trop confiante et perdrait son instinct de survie si elle continuait ainsi.

Le Roi resta dans un premier temps à l'entrée de sa chambre, son regard fixé sur elle, comme s'il hésitait à entrer. Après tout, même si elle était _sa_ femme, elle n'en restait pas moins une quasi étrangère pour lui, et la voir dans une tenue si « légère » n'était pas très convenable pour le Roi qu'il était. Elle acquiesça à sa présence dans ses quartiers, l'autorisant de fait à entrer s'il le désirait.

- Vous m'aviez prévenu, Arthur m'avait prévenu et je n'ai rien voulu entendre.

Sa voix était grave et faible, ce qui était loin d'être habituel pour lui. Et rien que ce petit détail apprit à Illya qu'il n'avait pas encore « digéré » les évènements de la journée. Et qu'il souhaitait apparemment s'en entretenir avec elle, ce qu'elle ferait avec soulagement. Le voir venir à elle de manière spontanée était pour la jeune femme une petite victoire qui valait bien plus que n'importe quel trésor.

- Les accusations étaient assez importantes pour que vous les preniez au sérieux, mais nous n'avions aucune preuve. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous avez fait ce que vous croyiez juste sans porter atteinte à l'honneur du chevalier sans raison.

- Il avait réussi à couper la tête d'un des serpents…dit-il en approchant d'elle jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil jouxtant son lit. _C'était une preuve tangible_.

Illya l'avait suivi des yeux, consciente qu'il était venu de son plein gré pour parler et s'excuser. Ce qui devait être une grande première pour lui…Elle repoussa ses feuilles et se redressa pour porter toute son attention sur lui, car visiblement il en avait besoin. Mais elle ne l'épargnerait pas, serait franche avec lui puisque c'était la base de leur accord. Et qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il savait déjà, besoin que quelqu'un n'ait pas peur de lui dire la vérité.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Uther ? Que vous auriez dû nous croire ? Oui vous auriez dû nous croire car nous sommes votre famille, au moins Arthur, moi je n'espère pas que vous me considériez comme telle avant des lunes et des lunes. Mais Arthur, _votre propre fils_ ?

- Je sais, admit-il en mettant son visage dans ses mains, puis en les passant dans ses cheveux de fatigue.

Ce geste eut pour effet de le décoiffer, faisant apparaître des épis ça et là sur sa tête, le rendant ainsi moins inaccessible, plus _humain_. Ses yeux également exprimaient une sorte d'aveu d'impuissance face à ces évènements. Illya ne put s'empêcher de compatir à son tourment, se doutant de la multitude d'émotions contradictoires qui devaient se déchainer en lui.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, continua-t-elle doucement. Rien de ce que vous pouvez penser ne changera les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Cependant je vous remercie de m'avoir autorisée à utiliser ma magie. C'était la décision à prendre mais je suis consciente que cela a dû être une décision plus que difficile à pendre pour vous…

- Avais-je le choix ?

- Oui, on a toujours le choix.

- Sois je regardais mourir mon fils soit je vous autorisais à…faire ce que vous avez fait.

Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot, comme si cela était tellement mauvais que le simple fait de le dire aurait pu le corrompre. Elle prit quelques instants pour l'observer, il avait mis une chemise à manches longues blanches en matière légère et un pantalon marron foncé, sans doute sa tenue pour se coucher. Uther n'avait pas pris soin de boutonner sa chemise jusqu'en en haut et la jeune apercevait le début de son torse qu'elle devinait musclé entre les boutons ouverts, une des première fois où il la laissait le voir dans une pareille tenue. Au cours de leurs semaines passées de vie « commune », elle l'avait vu peu à peu baisser ses barrières avec elle, surtout quand ils étaient seuls le soir, Uther s'autorisait à être un peu moins « _utheresque_» et être d'une compagnie un peu plus agréable, mais cela n'était jamais total. Jamais il ne se laissait aller à se détendre totalement, à ne plus penser aux responsabilités qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis si longtemps, à considérer que peut-être il avait assez subi et qu'il méritait quelques instants de répit.

- Mais il n'y a pas que cela qui vous tourmente, n'est pas ? ajouta Illya d'une voix douce pour essayer de ne pas le faire se refermer sur lui-même.

- Non.

Uther ne répondit pas tout de suite, il laissa un silence s'installer, comme s'il cherchait comment formuler ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

- J'ai été forcé de prendre la vie d'un homme parce que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire confiance à ma propre famille. J'ai dû exécuter la sentence moi-même pour réparer cette erreur alors que vous m'aviez prévenu de vos doutes avant que Valiant ne pose les pieds à l'intérieur de la citadelle, bien avant qu'il ne tue quiconque. Et comme à mon habitude, je ne me suis fié à personne…

- Je n'avais pas de preuve, et vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous n'avez pas à être si dur avec vous-même Uther…

- Tuer ce chevalier était l'expression de la justice pour vous ?

- Oui, il n'a pas renoncé à son but malsain et de surcroit il a utilisé la magie noire. Le résultat aurait été le même avec un procès. Vous avez juste pris _un raccourci_…sourit-elle.

Illya le regarda avec compassion. Cette situation était si inédite pour eux deux, sans doute encore plus déroutante pour lui. Jamais il ne remettait en question ses jugements, ses croyances, ses décisions. Jamais il n'écoutait les avis d'autres que lui. Et aujourd'hui tout cela avait failli lui couter cher. Et il était plus que conscient de ce fait.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Uther, continua Illya. Le jour de mon arrivée à Camelot, je vous avais énoncé mes règles, notamment celle où dans le cas d'un danger je n'attendrais pas votre autorisation pour utiliser mes dons si la situation le requerrait. Et pourtant je vous ai attendu, parce que j'ai appris à vous connaître, que je vous respecte en tant qu'homme et en tant que roi, et que je ne voulais nullement vous mettre dans une situation que vous n'auriez pas choisie. Que vous le vouliez ou non je suis une magicienne, et parfois ces dons que vous détestez tant pourront vous être utiles et je serai là quand vous aurez besoin de moi.

Il resta silencieux à son explication, ayant simplement rivé ses yeux dans ceux bleus nuit de sa femme comme pour déceler une quelconque malice dans ses propos, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il acquiesça simplement.

- Mais même si j'apprécie à sa juste valeur le fait que vous soyez venu me voir pour parler, je pense que ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez ces excuses, mais à Arthur.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement reconnaissant ainsi qu'elle avait raison.

- C'était juste plus facile de venir me voir que d'aller voir votre fils pour vous excuser, n'est ce pas ?

- Ça et je devais y voir plus clair avant d'aller lui parler.

La jeune Reine sourit et bougea du lit de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouvât assise sur le bord en face d'Uther à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Illya posa sa main sur celle de son mari, il laissa alors son regard se perdre sur leurs deux mains.

- Arthur n'attend pas de vous des explications métaphysiques sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, il veut juste savoir si vous allez bien parce que pour lui, quand il vous regarde, il ne voit pas le Roi, il voit uniquement son père. Un père dur et fier mais qu'il aime aveuglément quelque soit la situation.

- Je l'ai couvert de honte en public…mon propre fils.

- Rien que des excuses sincères ne pourront réparer…et peut-être que vous pourriez lui promettre que la prochaine fois vous l'écouterez un peu plus…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et postent des reviews ou pm! c'est toujours un réel plaisir de voir que son histoire plait à d'autres personnes. _**

**_Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais utiliser mes petites connaissances en anglais. En effet j'ai décidé d'utiliser la langue de Shakespeare quand notre chère Illya parlera sa langue natale..._**

**_R&R_**

* * *

_1x03 L'épidémie._

Illya arriva enfin dans la cour de la citadelle accompagnée de deux gardes de Camelot. Elle avait tenu à accompagner le premier convoi de magiciens vers Anhira, avait emprunté pour la première fois le couloir neutre entre leurs royaume jusqu'à la frontière. Cela lui avait prit deux jours pour l'aller et autant pour le retour. Là-bas des gardes de son royaume attendaient pour réceptionner les transfuges et faire que leur adaptation se passe au mieux. Elle avait réfléchi au fait que peut-être, d'ici quelques mois, des gardes d'Anhira pourraient venir et accompagner le convoi depuis Camelot, ou l'inverse, des chevaliers de Camelot jusqu'à Anhira pourquoi pas. La jeune femme décida de soumettre cette idée un peu plus tard à Uther, quand la situation se serait calmée, qu'ils auraient pris leurs habitudes, leurs marques dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle descendit de son cheval et un serviteur vint immédiatement prendre pour emmener à l'écurie. Elle confia ses sacs à Eileen qui attendait patiemment et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du palais. Partir quelques jours lui avaient fait du bien, elle s'était aérée la tête mais était assez contente de revenir ici. Elle s'était habituée à vivre à Camelot, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et la jeune Reine avait l'impression d'être réellement utile ici.

Illya marcha seulement quelques mètres et tomba sur Arthur qui se tenait immobile, la mine grave près d'un pilier, seul, comme s'il l'attendait.

- Arthur, salua-t-elle avec entrain.

- Illya, je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour. Nous devons parler avant que vous ne croisiez mon père.

Illya fronça les sourcils, ce bref discours ne lui disait rien qui vaille et surtout elle avait vu le regard perdu et vide d'Arthur, ce qui, même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, n'était pas habituel chez lui. Arthur lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, et sa réaction fut immédiate…et démesurée.

- Il a fait quoi ?s'écria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant fortement contre les murs en pierres du couloir.

- Il a fait exécuter le père de Gwen et…

Arthur stoppa son explication, car il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter, Illya avait détalé avec une rapidité inattendue et le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre jurer dans sa langue natale depuis là où il était. Nul doute qu'elle se dirigeait vers Uther, et que leurs « retrouvailles » allaient s'annoncer mouvementées…

Illya tomba nez à nez avec les deux gardes postés devant la salle, bloquant ainsi l'accès aux éventuels intrus. Un seul de ses regards suffit à les faire écarter instantanément de son chemin. Elle était leur Reine après tout. Elle sentait la colère bouillir en elle, due à la fois à l'incompréhension mais aussi à l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Elle ouvrit elle-même les lourdes portes avec force, les faisant pivoter dans un bruit sourd qui attira de suite l'attention sur elle. Selon toutes apparences, elle venait d'arriver de son voyage retour vers Camelot, et avait dû être avertie immédiatement des évènements récents car elle ne s'était pas changée, portant toujours son pantalon et son manteau épais. Uther nota également qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de poser ses gants de cuir noir ni son épée. Et malgré cette tenue ordinaire, elle dégageait un charisme inné, devenant menaçante autant par sa manière de franchir les dernier mètres la séparant du Conseil que par la fureur lisible dans ses yeux.

La totalité du Conseil réuni en cette salle, soit exactement treize personnes en comptant Uther, la fixa avec incompréhension. Elle avança d'un pas certain, faisant claquer ses bottes sur la pierre du sol, son manteau flottant légèrement derrière elle. Elle ne daigna même pas les saluer comme la bienséance l'aurait voulu avant de parler.

- Je vous conseille de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible…dit-elle d'une voix menaçante sans quitter Uther des yeux.

L'ambiance assez calme avant son arrivée s'était alourdie instantanément, devenant pesante et engendrant un malaise palpable clairement. Un silence de plomb était tombé et personne n'osait le rompre. Uther, qui s'était levé dès son entrée dans la pièce, n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot car voyant qu'aucun membre ne se levait, elle réitéra sa menace en étant cette fois un peu plus claire et autoritaire :

- Sortez tous ! cria-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna entre les murs de pierres de la salle et ce fut comme un électrochoc pour l'ensemble du Conseil, la plupart sursautèrent et quittèrent la salle dans la même seconde, faisant tomber leur chaise en se levant, étonnés et presque apeurés par la teneur du regard de celle qui était désormais leur Reine. Le dernier sorti, les gardes refermèrent la porte de leur propre initiative, comprenant clairement que la suite allait s'annoncer mouvementée pour leur Roi…et qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun témoin pour ce qui allait se passer.

- Que veux dire cela ? s'écria Uther interloqué même s'il avait une petite idée du pourquoi de son comportement. Votre comportement est…

- Comment avez-vous osé ? répondit-elle sur le même ton, lui coupant de fait la parole, en avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé. Je suis partie pendant à peine quatre jours, quatre malheureux petits jours, et vous, vous en avez profité pour exécuter quelqu'un? Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? Vous m'aviez donné votre parole ! _Vous m'aviez promis_ !

Uther la fixait avec énervement, son irruption dans la salle l'avait mis hors de lui, car plus que tout il ne supportait pas qu'on se joue des règles dans son château. Et elle venait de lui hurler dessus, lui ? Il était le Roi et n'était certainement pas habitué à être adressé de la sorte. Même Arthur n'osait jamais aller aussi loin, il avait peur de lui. Restait Morgane, qui lors des fréquentes colères dont elle seule partageait le secret avec lui, s'aventurait à lui parler de la sorte sans en craindre les conséquences. Mais Illya ? C'était une première. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, ce qui renforça l'intensité et l'honnêteté de sa réponse.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! répondit-il sur le même ton pour se justifier (_se justifier ?lui Uther Pendragon à qui ?)_ les gens mouraient par dizaines chaque jour !

Toujours à côté de la table du Conseil, Uther faisait maintenant face à sa femme dont le comportement en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Ses grands gestes, ses haussements de tons accompagnés d'une colère qui semblait illuminer ses yeux ne faisaient que pousser le Roi à réagir à l'identique.

- Justement, nul besoin d'en rajouter un à la liste ! Vous auriez pu attendre que je rentre, je vous aurais aidé! Vous vous êtes désormais marié à une magicienne pour l'amour du ciel!

- Je devais faire quelque chose ! Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre une éventuelle guérison miraculeuse qui ne venait pas ou votre retour. Quelques jours de plus et le royaume aurait été décimé ! Il ne serait rien resté de Camelot !rétorqua-t-il en la fixant longuement dans les yeux.

- Vous l'avez tué sans raison, vous avez sacrifié sa vie pour rien ! Alors que j'aurais pu vous dire qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait pas de don…j'aurais pu vous aider avec cette maladie ! J'aurais…

Uther la regarda continuer sa tirade expliquant ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire…et soudain tout cela le fit exploser, exprimant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour la première fois à quelqu'un.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas là !hurla-t-il. J'étais seul ! Seul, vous comprenez ?Je n'avais personne à qui parler de cela, personne qui me donne des informations utiles pour stopper l'épidémie ! Je devais prendre une décision. Et j'ai pris celle qui s'imposait pour sauvez mon peuple.

Cette réaction inattendue eut pour effet de faire disparaître la colère d'Illya quasi instantanément, car elle commençait à entrevoir où il voulait en venir. Il restait toujours de la déception au fond d'elle, mais plus de colère, juste de la compassion. _Il avait été seul._ Et elle saisissait toute la portée de son aveu d'impuissance et de solitude face à ce problème, car jamais oh grand jamais Uther Pendragon ne reconnaissait ses propres faiblesses. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- En tuant le père de Gwen ? Le père de Gwen ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. De toutes les personnes de votre royaume, c'était sans doute la plus insoupçonnable. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde qu'il était celui qui avait jeté ce sort sur Camelot ? Vous êtes aveugle !

Le fait que le ton d'Illya soit plus, amical n'était pas le bon terme, plutôt conciliant aida à ce qu'il se calme légèrement à son tour, continuant leur explication plus calmement.

- Il était le seul qui avait guéri de cette maladie. Tous les autres étaient morts. J'en ai déduit qu'il était responsable.

- Parce qu'il a survécu ? railla-t-elle. Un guérisseur a du prendre pitié de lui, mais il n'était pas votre sorcier. Un magicien ne peut se guérir lui-même, il a besoin d'une tierce personne.

- Je ne savais pas cela, admit-il.

_Evidemment, pensa-t-elle. Il ne savait pas..._

- Et la maladie a-t-elle cessé après son exécution ?

- Non, cela a continué,avoua le Roi doucement.

- Vous avez tué un innocent. Maintenant à cause de vous Gwen est seule au monde, elle a perdu l'unique parent qu'il lui restait. Et pour rien.

- J'en suis conscient. Je m'assurerais que sa position au sein de la cour lui soit acquise définitivement.

- Sérieusement ? Vous pensez que savoir que son travail lui sera assuré va la faire se sentir mieux ? Vous mieux que quiconque savait ce qu'une personne peut ressentir quand elle est seule au monde, croyez-vous que Morgane s'est sentie soulagée d'être recueillie ici après la mort de son père ? Si vous lui aviez donné à choisir entre sa vie ici et passer quelques heures de plus avec son père, son choix aurait été vite fait. Elle aurait préféré vivre dans la misère la plus totale mais être avec lui. Le confort n'importe peu dans ces cas-là. Et maintenant elle est seule.

- Non, je l'ai recueillie et je l'aime comme ma fille, elle n'est pas seule. Je suis là pour elle et elle le sait, rebondit Uther plus hargneusement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas son père !

Cette remarque figea quelques secondes Uther, des pensées se formant dans sa tête et menaçant à tout moment de franchir sa boucher pour être révéler. Mais il garda finalement le contrôle et répondit aussi naturellement qu'il le pouvait en un pareil moment.

- Je…je n'ai jamais fait de distinction entre elle et Arthur.

- _Mais vous n'êtes pas son père_, répéta-t-elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Uther resta silencieux, encaissant la discussion aussi calmement que possible, ce qui était assez compliqué pour lui.

- Je suis conscient, poursuivit-il, de m'être trompé. Mais je ne pouvais rester à regarder impassible mourir mon peuple. J'ai pris une décision qui n'était à l'évidence pas la bonne. Je regrette d'avoir exécuté le père de Guenièvre, mais je ne peux revenir en arrière. Il était innocent. Mais vous comme moi savons que nous ne prenons pas toujours les décisions qui nous plaisent, nous prenons celles qui doivent être prises pour le bien de tous. Je devais protéger mon peuple.

- Je sais, admit-elle. J'ai présumé que vous seriez capable de gérer une telle situation et je me suis trompée. Tout cela est de ma faute, je vous présente mes excuses.

- Vous vous excusez ? pour quelle raison ?

Là, cela devenait incompréhensible pour lui, Illya n'avait pas été là durant l'épidémie, donc en aucun cas elle ne pouvait être tenue responsable de ce désastre...

- Je n'ai pas été là pour vous protéger d'attaques de sorciers noirs. Je n'ai pas été présente pour protéger votre peuple de vos « mauvaises habitudes » concernant la magie. Je pensais qu'être absente quatre jours ne représentait pas un danger pour Camelot, j'ai eu tort.

- Ceci ne peut être votre faute puisque vous étiez absente.

Illya marqua une pause pendant laquelle elle sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son mari. si le début de la conversation avait été violent, elle semblait se terminer sur un mea culpa commun. Ce qui était assez inattendu de la part d'Uther.

- J'avais surestimé vos connaissances sur la magie…et je voudrais donc vous faire une proposition.


	12. Chapter 12

- Allez-y, répondit Uther curieux.

- Vous ne pouvez rester dans une ignorance complète de ce sujet qui vous pousse à faire des erreurs de novice. N'importe quelle personne ayant eu affaire à la magie, même de loin aurait su cela. (et le père de Gwen serait toujours vivant…se garda-t-elle de dire). Je voudrais vous enseigner ce que je sais, reprendre point par point tout ce qui concerne la magie, les sorciers…je veux que vous en sachiez autant que moi sur ce sujet, pour que vous puissiez démasquer une mise en scène ou des mensonges grossiers. J'aimerais que vous puissiez utiliser ces connaissances pour protéger Camelot et son peuple, mais aussi notre alliance. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

Uther avait écouté avec attention sa demande, semblait y réfléchir assez sérieusement, ce qui surprit Illya. Il croisa son regard avec sincérité, posant deux yeux perçants sur elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pris sa décision.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

- D'accord ? Vous êtes _d'accord_ avec ma proposition ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

Uther vit le visage de sa femme prendre une expression d'étonnement assez démesurée, ses yeux bleus nuit s'étaient écarquillés et elle avait laissé sa bouche entre ouverte quelques secondes avec de recomposer une expression « normale ». Elle semblait tellement jeune en cet instant, presque innocente, se dit Uther.

- Votre requête est raisonnable. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

- Parce que cela signifie parler de magie, de magie et encore de magie ? se hasarda-t-elle étonnée.

- Et ?

- Que cela n'est pas votre sujet de prédilection, que cela vous met hors de vous quand on ne fait que prononcer le mot, alors en parler pendant des heures…je ne pensais même pas cela concevable.

- Est-ce ainsi que les gens me perçoivent ? demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil interloqué.

- Euh…oui. Et je pense être en dessous de la vérité, même, dit-elle avec une franchise totale.

Uther laissa entrevoir sa réaction à cet aveu quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa réflexion.

- Vous avez raison sur un point, c'est mon absence de connaissances sur ce sujet qui a coûté la vie du père de Guenièvre. Je suis d'accord pour que vous m'appreniez ce qui doit être su sur ce sujet particulier.

- Vous en êtes vraiment certain ? insista Illya incertaine.

- Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance pour en parler sans détour, sans rien cacher de la magie. Je ne vois personne d'autre pour le faire ici et vous avez prouvé être digne de ma confiance, vous n'avez pas trahi notre accord alors que la situation était assez compliquée. Et cela doit être fait. Pour le bien de Camelot.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Illya reprit la main en indiquant ses volontés sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune contestation.

- Ce soir, nous dînerons tous les deux dans vos quartiers. Seuls. Et n'essayez surtout pas de ne pas venir ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, laissant un Uther quelque peu perdu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il quitta enfin la salle du Conseil qui avait dû reprendre puisque interrompu plus tôt par l'irruption de la Reine. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après midi, et il en fut quelque peu soulagé. Il savait pertinemment que quelques oreilles avaient dû écouter le début de leur altercation puisqu'ils s'étaient allègrement criés dessus, et il ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer de cela, d'ailleurs il ne devait d'explication à personne…

Il parcourut silencieusement les différents couloirs et escaliers menant à ses quartiers, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et surtout à la fin de leur conversation. Illya était plus que furieuse quand elle avait pénétré dans la salle du Conseil, avait eu l'amabilité de faire sortir tous les témoins possibles avant de déverser sa colère sur lui. Il pouvait lui reconnaître au moins cela, elle avait respecté sa parole et ne l'avait jamais mis dans une situation délicate en public, elle parvenait toujours à les isoler pour exprimer son mécontentement et sa colère. Et là c'était une des premières fois où il la voyait réellement en colère, haussant la voix et devenant menaçante naturellement. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne supportait pas l'idée d'être trahie, tout comme lui. Car elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il n'avait pas respecté leur accord et était revenu sur sa promesse de ne plus exécuter de magiciens. _Cette femme est vraiment surprenante, se dit-il_. Sa réflexion s'arrêta là puisqu'il venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers et qu'il y découvrit une table dressée pour deux et de la nourriture l'attendant. Ainsi qu'Illya qui s'était installée au coin de _son feu_ pour lire un livre assez épais et ancien, selon toutes apparences. Elle s'était changée, portait une longue robe de couleur ivoire, assez simple et avait laissé ses cheveux libres, leur teinte auburn s'intensifiant au gré de la danse des flammes de la cheminée. Si cela n'avait pas été dans ses propres quartiers, Uther aurait juré qu'elle appartenait à cet endroit…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant arriver et croisa son regard, dans lequel Uther ne décela plus aucune colère, juste le calme qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir. Bien, il n'aurait pas supporté un autre round comme celui de l'après midi sans exploser, la fatigue de la journée aidant allègrement à ce que son seuil de tolérance soit atteint rapidement. Illya fit un signe à Eileen qui s'inclina respectueusement et s'éclipsa de la pièce non sans les avoir salués.

- Personne ne nous dérangera ce soir, Arthur et Morgane ont été prévenus que nous ne dinerions pas en leur compagnie, dit Illya avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

Uther acquiesça en silence et commença par poser sa lourde veste pour se mettre plus à l'aise comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été seul. Il continua par enlever ses chaussures pour mettre des sortes de chaussons, plus confortables après le long piétinement auquel il était repu après toutes ses années. Illya ne fit aucune remarque, attendant qu'il finisse, après tout, leurs quartiers étaient pour eux une sorte de refuge dans lesquels peu de personnes n'étaient admises, leur autorisant à être plus détendus et surtout plus naturels, laissant tomber les apparences. Elle comprenait parfaitement son besoin de se sentir à l'aise chez lui. Le Roi pensa l'espace d'un instant que la présence d'une femme dans ses quartiers lui avaient manqué, mais chassa vite cette idée qui ravivait trop vigoureusement le souvenir d'Ygraine et de sa perte tragique.

- Nous devrions manger tant que le repas est chaud, proposa alors Illya en le regardant analyser ce qu'il y avait au menu.

- Je suis d'accord, je rêve de ce repas depuis plusieurs heures.

Illya sourit imperceptiblement, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris de lui en ces quelques mois de présence à Camelot, c'était son appétit démesuré. Uther s'était installé à table, rejoint peu après par sa femme qui amena son livre et le posa près d'elle, à côté de son assiette. Ils commencèrent à manger, et Illya sentant que si elle ne parlait pas un silence inconfortable allait s'installer entre eux, et choisit de discuter du sujet qui avait entrainé à ce qu'ils soient seuls dans ces quartiers ce soir.

- J'ai profité de l'après midi pour aller voir Gaius et comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant mon absence. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à mettre bout à bout tous les éléments qui ont conduit au résultat que nous connaissons.

Uther avait relevé son regard vers elle et la vit ouvrir son livre et rechercher une page précise. Il prit un nouveau morceau de viande pendant qu'elle feuilleta le vieux grimoire, l'observant en silence. Aucune animosité dans sa voix, aucun reproche, uniquement l'envie de partager ses découvertes avec lui.

- Voilà, dit-elle satisfaite en lui tendant le livre.

Le Roi l'attrapa et le posa entre eux pour pouvoir lire les inscriptions écrites.

- C'est un _afanc_, une créature faite d'argile et d'eau.

Le souverain réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, mais non, il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme auparavant. Et en voyant la représentation dessinée sur la page, il fut satisfait de ne jamais avoir croisé une telle créature, son allure était vraiment répugnante.

- Cela vivait dans l'eau ? C'était cela qui tuait mon peuple ? demanda Uther circonspect.

- Oui et non. Ce n'est pas une créature magique au sens où vous l'entendez comme les dragons ou les licornes qui existent naturellement. Là c'est différent, une sorcière a donné vie à cette argile et lui a ordonné de tuer.

- L'épidémie était donc bien causée par la magie, statua-t-il calmement.

Illya décela une note de soulagement dans sa voix, comme s'il était rassuré de ne pas s'être trompé sur toute la ligne…il parcourut rapidement les pages concernant cette créature, principalement parce qu'elles étaient écrites dans l'ancienne religion…

- Oui, il y avait de la magie derrière mais plus que cela, il y a avait une personne qui souhaitait votre chute. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être capable de trouver cette créature et encore moins la neutraliser. Votre Royaume se serait effondré sur lui-même.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « neutraliser » ?

- Seule une connaissance profonde des créatures de l'Ancienne Religion pouvait vous aider et tout le monde sait que vous avez interdit une telle chose, qu'il ne reste aucun ouvrage sur ce thème alors un magicien pour en venir à bout…

Il repoussa le livre sur un bord de la table et but une gorgée de son vin en repensant à tout cela. Quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui, non pas seulement à lui mais à son royaume tout entier.

- J'ai réfléchi toute l'après midi, cherchant comment cela avait-il pu arriver, continua Illya. Je suis persuadée que votre ennemi a attendu mon départ pour lancer son afanc, il vous voulait seul, dépourvu d'aide dans ce domaine et il savait que vous reprendriez vos anciennes habitudes face à cette menace. Je ne suis pas enchantée de dire cela, mais ma présence ici va certainement vous créer de nouveaux ennemis encore plus puissants qu'auparavant.

- Parce que vous m'aidez au lieu de me combattre?

- Oui. Je suis devenue une paria pour certains sorciers, une nouvelle cible à abattre.

Uther posa son verre et observa la jeune femme assise en face de lui pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour être ici _à ses côtés_, à commencer par sa vie. Illya avait renoncé à une vie calme et aisée au cœur de son propre royaume, mais elle avait aussi renoncé à sa réputation en venant aider un « tyran » comme lui au lieu de le tuer. Il s'était habitué à être un ennemi pour les magiciens, mais il n'avait jamais pensé au cas de sa femme qui était plus problématique car elle passait maintenant pour un traître pour sa race. En choisissant d'apporter la paix entre leurs royaumes, elle avait aussi perdu sa crédibilité en tant que magicienne pour son peuple.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous auriez à subir ce genre de…reproches, admit Uther sincèrement.

- Oui, moi non plus…mais en proposant cette alliance je savais qu'il y aurait des côtés sombres, que tout ne serait pas simple. Je n'avais pas envisagé que mon absence, même ponctuelle, serait un point faible pour ce royaume…

Elle baissa instinctivement ses yeux vers son assiette, et son mari interpréta ce mouvement comme un regret, il perçut dans leur bleu intense une responsabilité tacite de sa part sur la mort du forgeron.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute, déclara Uther. Vous ne pouviez pas sauver cet homme, ni aucunes des autres victimes, et vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur mort. (Illya releva rapidement son regard vers lui, étonnée de son attitude) Je le suis. Parce que je n'ai pas su réagir correctement face à cette menace, parce que c'est mon peuple et qu'il est de ma responsabilité de le protéger à n'importe quel prix.

- Alors nous ferons en sorte que ce tragique évènement ne se reproduise pas. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord, je vais augmenter vos connaissances sur la magie et ses utilisateurs.

Illya tendit son verre alors qu'Uther remplissait le sien, il obtempéra à la demande tacite de sa femme et le remplit. Il la regarda boire une gorgée de vin, semblant apprécier son goût avant de poursuivre.

- Bien, que savez-vous de la magie ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Deux mois plus tard…_

- Illya !

La jeune femme se retourna à son nom. Arthur arrivait à grands pas vers sa belle-mère, accompagné de Morgane.

- Arthur.

- Avez-vous vu mon père ?

Le jeune homme semblait réellement inquiet. Tout comme Morgane.

- Récemment, non. Je crois qu'il est toujours dans la crypte, murmura-t-elle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Le ramener parmi les vivants serait parfait..., avoua-t-il sans réellement y croire. J'ai essayé de le faire sortir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Ni Morgane, d'ailleurs…

- Il n'est pas sorti depuis ce matin ? (Le Prince fit non de la tête) Tu veux que j'aille lui parler, déduit la Reine.

- J'apprécierai énormément…

- J'y vais de ce pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur, il sera là pour ton banquet d'anniversaire, je te l'assure.

Illya rebroussa alors chemin, se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à la crypte familiale située en sous-sol du château. Après un détour par leurs quartiers et un échange avec un serviteur, elle atteignit enfin le seuil de la pièce. La porte était ouverte, toujours gardée par un hallebardier à l'extérieur, et après avoir avancé de quelques pas, elle découvrit Uther immobile devant le gisant de sa femme. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, prenant conscience de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son époux et finalement descendit les quelques marches de marbre menant au tombeau.

- Arthur m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici.

Le Roi leva les yeux vers elle sans répondre quoique ce soit. Son regard glaça Illya, une tristesse et une douleur sans limite se lisait dans le clair de ses yeux, ainsi qu'une impression de vide immense.

- Il s'inquiète pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un manteau qu'elle avait pris dans ses quartiers.

- Il s'inquiète pour rien, murmura-t-il en enfilant le vêtement. Comme toujours…

- Cette pièce est glacée et vous êtes resté ici depuis plusieurs heures…c'est un motif valable d'inquiétude pour n'importe qui.

Un serviteur entra avec un plateau garni de deux verres et d'une théière fumante. Il attendit que la Reine acquiesce de la tête pour entrer et déposer son plateau sur un rebord le long du mur.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Le serviteur fit un salut rapide au Roi et à sa femme et disparut. Illya s'approcha du plateau, saisit la théière et remplit les deux gobelets. Elle les prit dans ses mains et retourna vers Uther pour lui en tendre un. Il leva les yeux vers elle surpris. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui tenir compagnie en ce lieu et y demeurait généralement seul, ne recherchant aucune attention de quiconque.

- Prenez, cela va vous réchauffer.

Il accepta le gobelet en silence et Illya le vit mettre ses deux mains autour pour se réchauffer. La crypte n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaud du château, et Uther était là depuis plus de six heures, si son calcul était exact. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il avale un gorgée de son thé et fit de même soulagée qu'il consente à se laisser réchauffer.

- Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de temps avec elle, expliqua Illya doucement, c'est l'anniversaire du jour de sa mort. Mais vous êtes là depuis plus de six heures, seul avec vos pensées alors que c'est également l'anniversaire de votre fils. Vous êtes son unique parent et il a peur que vous ne veniez pas…

Ces quelques mois avaient permis à la jeune Reine de mieux cerner le caractère d'Uther et de savoir quels étaient les sujets délicats et quand les aborder sans engendrer trop de conséquences. Et la perte de sa femme en était définitivement un. Ils restèrent donc de longues minutes dans un silence absolu, seulement entrecoupé de leurs gorgées de boisson chaude. Quand elle eut fini le sien, Illya alla le reposer dans le plateau et gravit les marches pour sortir de la crypte. Uther n'était pas d'humeur à parler, elle le comprenait aisément et savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui.

- Comment vous faites ?

Elle se retourna alors en entendant le son de sa voix pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Pour ?

- Survivre malgré la perte de votre fiancé. Continuer jour après jour à donner cette impression de force. Erik vous manque-t-il seulement encore ?

Illya leva un sourcil surpris quand Uther avait prononcé le prénom de son fiancé. Comment le connaissait-il ? Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais évoqué cet évènement de sa vie avec lui.

- Je vous ai entendu parler avec le dragon peu après votre arrivée ici, expliqua-t- sans l'ombre d'une honte.

Elle redescendit alors les marches et se dirigea vers lui, peut-être avait-elle tort, son époux semblait avoir envie de parler de ce sujet plus que douloureux.

- Bien sûr, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et aujourd'hui je suis seule.

- Combien de temps cela fait-il que…

- Huit ans. Et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier. Mes sensations quand je pense à lui sont les mêmes que le jour où il est parti, elles sont aussi vives et douloureuses.

Illya vint se positionner juste à côté d'Uther, cherchant son regard qu'elle trouva sans peine.

- Je comprends votre peine et votre besoin de venir ici pendant un temps plus que long.

- Personne ne peut comprendre…souffla-t-il imperceptiblement avant de briser leur contact visuel, par peur de laisser paraître ouvertement sa peine sur son visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui Nimueh a arraché son âme sœur, Uther, répondit alors sur un ton certain Illya.

Elle vit alors son époux tourner son regard rapidement vers elle, ayant capté son attention instantanément en prononçant le nom de Nimueh.

- Ygraine n'est pas la seule victime de cette femme…éclaircit-elle aussitôt. Erik n'est pas mort de manière _conventionnelle_…Mon frère Joshua et sa femme ont un fils Zek qui a douze ans aujourd'hui. Mais quand il avait quatre ans, il est tombé subitement malade, et malgré tous nos pouvoirs, tout notre savoir, nous étions incapables de le sauver. Cela a duré plusieurs mois, mais à la fin, nous nous sommes résolus à contacter la prêtresse de l'Ile Fortunée. Elle seule pouvait le sauver, elle détenait le pouvoir de la vie et de la mort. Nous connaissions le prix, une vie pour une vie. Et après de longues discussions, mon père avait décidé d'échanger sa vie pour celle de son petit-fils.

- Et ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu je suppose…murmura Uther.

- Non. Quand Zek est revenu à lui pour la première fois en trois mois, ce n'est pas mon père qui est parti, mais Erik. Nous n'avons rien pu faire et je me suis retrouvée veuve à vingt deux ans.

- Je suis désolé.

Illya sentit dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, transposant alors sa douleur sur la sienne.

- Ça a été le pire jour de ma vie. Nous avons passé les trois années suivantes à rechercher Nimueh pour la traduire en justice et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne recommence avec d'autres personnes. Sans succès. C'est elle qui choisit les vies à prendre…et elle nous a trompés tout comme vous. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Uther. Mieux que quiconque. Mais vous avez toujours un fils qui vous aime, alors que moi je n'ai plus rien. Je ne peux même pas aller me recueillir sur sa tombe, mais aucun jour ne se passe sans que je ne lui parle ou pense à lui.

Après un silence assez long, le Roi choisit de parler. Ce qui était une réelle surprise pour Illya.

- Je viens ici quasiment tous les jours, j'ai besoin de lui parler, d'être près d'elle. Je suis resté ici de longues heures quand vous êtes arrivée ici en proposant ce mariage, me demandant ce qu'elle en aurait pensé, ce qu'elle m'aurait conseillé.

- Et que vous aurait-elle dit ?

- Que c'était une occasion unique de sceller une paix entre nos royaumes, que trop d'innocents étaient déjà morts et qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle.

- J'ai fait la même chose avec Erik.

Uther posa son gobelet vide, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ou ne pas dire ensuite. Finalement, il posa sa main sur le gisant de sa femme et commença à se livrer pour la première fois depuis vingt ans.

- Nimueh ne nous avait pas dit le prix à payer pour Arthur. Nous étions prêts à n'importe quoi pour avoir un enfant, nous avions essayé toutes sortes de remèdes, de conseils…mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était notre dernier espoir, et nous lui avons fait confiance. Elle avait dit que le prix serait élevé, mais pas qu'il serait une vie, pas qu'il serait celle d'Ygraine. Si elle nous l'avait dit… (la voix d'Uther semblait s'être éteinte à la fin de sa phrase)

- Vous n'auriez pas conclu le marché, finit-elle pour lui.

- (le Roi releva son regard vers elle, la laissant le percer à jour, le voir tel qu'il se sentait à l'intérieur, brisé, trahi, seul) Si, mais à mes conditions. J'aurais échangé ma vie pour Arthur. Pas celle de ma femme.

Illya vit alors que des larmes couler désormais des yeux de son époux. Si elle avait réussi à contenir son chagrin, Uther lui n'y était pas arrivé.

- Jamais elle n'aurait dû mourir ce jour là...n'importe qui mais pas elle. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Uther laissa échapper un long soupir trahissant sa douleur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et pendant une fraction de seconde elle hésita quant à la conduite à adopter. Mais Pendragon ou non, il demeurait un homme à qui on avait arraché son amour injustement. La réaction à avoir était on ne peut plus claire dans sa tête. Illya se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à essuyer doucement ses larmes avec ses doigts et finalement l'amena à elle le serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Uther se laisse faire, mais il n'opposa aucune résistance et blottit sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa femme, pleurant ce qui semblait être à Illya toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux grisonnants, essayant elle-même de ne pas pleurer. Uther avait passé ses bras le long de sa taille, la serrant contre lui comme pour mieux exprimer sa peine.

Au bout de longues secondes où elle ne bougeât d'un iota, elle sentit le Roi se reculer lentement, sans pour autant rompre leur contact. Elle chercha son regard et comprit que l'instant était passé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne laisse jamais mes émotions me submerger, je ne sais pas...

- Ça fait du bien de temps en temps…vous savez. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela. Même pour vous, dit Illya en caressant doucement sa joue, à la manière d'une mère consolant son enfant.

Uther consentit au geste une fois de plus, acquiesçant seulement de la tête. Sa jeune épouse fut satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle était parvenue à briser la solide carapace d'Uther en l'amenant à se confier à elle prit conscience que peut-être c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à exprimer ses émotions à quelqu'un depuis la mort de sa femme.

- A qui vous confiiez-vous d'habitude ?

- A Ygraine, bredouilla-t-il.

- Et après ?

Il resta silencieux. Et Illya en déduit qu'il n'avait eu personne à qui parler pendant ces vingt dernières années… il était seul, réellement seul depuis la mort de sa femme. Sans amis à qui parler, sans volonté de refaire sa vie, sans désir de montrer à son fils ses faiblesses. Il était le Roi et ne devait souffrir d'aucun point faible. Illya le savait mieux que personne.

- Je ne suis pas juste une femme que vous avez été forcée d'épouser pour le bien du royaume. Je vis ici, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. Et je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez envie de parler, ou de ne pas parler, besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou même de crier sur quelqu'un votre colère ou votre peine à coups d'épée, je peux être cette personne. Et je veux l'être. Vous ne me devrez aucune justification, _je comprends._

Uther ne répondit pas, mais intégra ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Nous devrions remonter, murmura-t-elle.

Le couple remonta vers le niveau principal du château, puis vers les quartiers royaux. Juste avant d'atteindre leurs appartements, Uther aperçut son fils qui venait à leur encontre, visiblement soulagé que sa belle-mère ait réussi à le ramener avec elle.

- Je vous laisse avec votre fils.

Uther prit Illya dans ses bras, la serrant brièvement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de relâcher son étreinte.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Uther. Vous savez où me trouver la prochaine fois...

_Uther n'est pas aussi insensible qu'on ne le pense...et j'aime beaucoup cette idée de faiblesse momentanée chez lui. R&R. Please?_


End file.
